Code Geass: The rebellion of the Empress
by shuujin.takagi
Summary: Nunally la 100th emperatriz del Sacro Imperio de Brittania ha gobernado por mucho tiempo y a sus 85 años ya sabe que su tiempo en este mundo ha llegado a su fin. Al fin podría ver a su hermano, lo que no se esperaba era verlo de nuevo en la Academia Ashford.
1. Chapter 1

Nunally Vi Britannia, la 100th emperatriz del Sagrado Imperio de Britannia, estaba en su habitación en la Villa Aries acostada en su cama solo esperando que su tiempo en este mundo terminara. Desde hacía tiempo su fuerza había estado disminuyendo, eso era natural ya que ella tenía ochenta y siete años, ella aun gobernaba a esa edad fue solo hace unos meses que su hijo mayor tomo su lugar ya que ella ya no podía seguir con el gran peso que conlleva ser la ser la líder de un imperio tan grande como Britania.

Ella gobernó Britannia con mano firme pero sin ser una tirana, ella hizo todo lo posible para mantener el mundo en paz y gracias a eso el mundo suave que quería ver cuando su hermano pregunto cuál era su deseo ya no era más un sueño. Claro después de que su hermano muriera hubieron muchos obstáculos, nobles queriendo recuperar su poder se alzaron contra ella, la federación de unida de naciones quería que Britannia pagara por todas las guerras que había ocasionado y eso conllevo a que el imperio entrara en crisis, fue gracias a ella y a zero que Britannia no solo se mantuvo de pie sin empezar una nueva guerra.

Zero, no mejor dicho Suzaku, había muerto ya hace diez años. Fue un duro golpe para ella, aunque Suzaku nunca le había dicho que era Zero ella siempre lo supo, Suzaku siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarla igual a como lo hacía cuando eran niños. Ella siempre odio que él tuviera que cargar con el manto de Zero, eso le impedía ser feliz, tener su propia familia como la que ella tuvo.

La máscara de Zero era muy pesada, demasiado pesada para cualquier persona, a Zero era al que recurrían cuando la situación necesitaba un milagro y Suzaku al igual que su hermano de alguna manera siempre hacia un milagro cuando se le necesitaba.

Nunally sabía que no habría otro Zero, no había otra persona en el mundo que pudiera llevar esa mascara y hacer lo que se requería para que fuera reconocido como Zero, solo su hermano y su mejor amigo eran los únicos que podían hacer ese papel, eran los únicos dispuestos a llevar el mundo sobre sus hombros.

Lo bueno era que ahora el mundo no necesitaba a Zero y sus milagros, el mundo estaba en paz y ella ayudo lo más que pudo para que el sacrificio de su hermano no fuera en vano.

Nunally empezó a recordar toda su vida, ella jugando con su hermana Euphy en los jardines de la Villa Aries, ella discutiendo con Euphy y Milly para ver quien se casaría con Lelouch, los juegos de ajedrez de su Lelouch con Clovis, los cuales siempre ganaba, los juegos contra Schneizel, los cuales siempre perdía, la hermosa sonrisa de su madre.

Pero no todos eran buenos recuerdos, también recordó el día del "atentado terrorista" que mato a su madre, la desesperación y miedo al darse cuenta de que no podía ver ni caminar, el alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que aun así Lelouch nunca la abandonó.

Los recuerdos de Japón antes de la invasión, aunque estos solo eran sonidos, olores y sus recuerdo de tacto.

Todo lo que paso durante la invasión, la impotencia que sentía al no poder ayudar a Suzaku y a su hermano, se sentía como una carga, pero ellos nunca la abandonaron y siguieron adelante aun con ella retrasándolos.

Lelouch y Suzaku eran increíbles, siempre se sobreponían a lo que les pasaba y siempre salían más fuertes de los problemas que enfrentaban, ellas los admira incluso ahora después de que ellos habían muerto.

Ellos eran la razón por la cual ella siguió adelante después de Zero Requiem, ella no quería decepcionar a su hermano o a Suzaku que estaba dando todo de el para actuar como Zero.

Sus recuerdos pasaron a su familia, ella se había casado cuando cumplió veinticinco su esposo la había amado, ella lo sabía, ella también lo amaba pero ella aun incluso después de décadas si alguien le preguntara quien era la persona que más amaba su mente llegaría a la misma conclusión que habría llegado si se lo hubieran preguntado a la niña pequeña que jugaba con su hermana en la Villa Aries.

Nunally nunca lo había confesado a nadie y si lo preguntara siempre mentiría, era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Ella tuvo un hijo y una hija, a diferencia de su padre ella no tenía varios consortes por lo que la sucesión al trono no fue a partir de sangre derramada como sus antecesores.

Su hijo mayor Marcus Vi Britannia era muy inteligente, con su cabello castaño como el de ella y los ojos grises como los de su padre, él era alto, más que la media, y sabia aprovechar su buen aspecto para conseguir lo que quería, siempre le gusto ser el centro de atención pero sin ser arrogante, ella se encargó de que no fuera así, aunque ya era todo un hombre con una esposa y tres hermosos hijos para ella siempre seria su pequeño Marcus el cual le gustaba sentarse en su regazo y para que pudiera leerle sus libros favoritos.

Su hija menor Shirley Vi Britannia era muy enérgica, ella siempre le recordaba a Euphy cuando tenía esa edad, a ella le gustaba correr y jugar muchos deportes. Shirley tenía el pelo negro y ojos violetas como los de ella, ella fue más pequeña que su hermano pero aun así se podría considerar que era más alta que la media, ella era una rompe corazones siempre le gusto hablar con ella sobre moda y esas cosas, ella era una atleta profesional su amor por los deportes la llevo a competir en varios torneos internacionalmente, 100 metros planos, maratón, esgrima, entre otros. Shirley era increíble siempre le dolió nunca poder correr junto a ella o ir a nadar con ella cuando era pequeña, debe ser por eso que su hija siempre fue más apegada a su padre.

-Así que a esto se refieren cuando dicen que tu vida pasa por tus ojos al morir- le dijo a nadie en específico

"Al fin podré ver a mi hermano de nuevo" fue el último pensamiento de Nunally antes cerrar los ojos.

Al día siguiente se anunció que La 100th emperatriz del Sacro Imperio de Britannia, Nunally Vi Britannia había fallecido.

o-o-o

Un rayo de sol se coló a través de las cortinas justo en la cara de Nunally, ella se movió en su cama para que la luz del sol no le molestar y poder seguir durmiendo y todo fue según lo planeado hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Un momento- dijo reteniendo un suspiro de exasperación, ella quería dormir hasta tarde aunque sea solo por hoy, el imperio no se iba a caer si ella hacia eso ¿verdad?

Pero como ella era la emperatriz no podía darse el lujo de verse desarreglada, incluso si se acababa de despertar, acomodo su ropa aliso un poco su cabello con sus dedos, preparándose para la maid que siempre la asiste para ayudarla a ir a bañarse y vestirse.

-Adelante- respondió después de que al menos estaba segura de que podía fingir que había estado despierta por un tiempo.

-Buenos días- el cuerpo de Nunally se tensó al instante al oír esa voz, era una voz que no había oído en mucho tiempo pero que nunca sería capaz de olvidar- Sayoko-san está haciendo el desayuno así que me pidió que viniera a…-

La voz se apagó mientras miraba a Nunally sorprendido.

Nunally no respondió, ella solo lo miraba a él con los ojos abierto.

-¿Le-Lelouch?- susurro tratando de entender lo que pasaba frente a ella.

Lelouch salió de su estupor y se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

Nunally no se movió, aun lo veía en estado de shock, luego comenzó a notar la habitación en la que estaba, no era su habitación en la Villa Aries, era una habitación que nunca había visto pero que sabía que era la suya, era su habitación cuando estaba en la Academia Ashford.

Miles de preguntas pasaron por la mente de la emperatriz y miles de respuestas a esas preguntas y la respuesta que más sentido tenia era la más simple, estaba soñando.

-¡Nunally, tus ojos!- Lelouch la soltó y se colocó frente a ella y prácticamente grito. Bueno se sentía demasiado real para ser un sueño.

Unos segundos después Sayoko estaba en la puerta con una mirada amenazante y un cuchillo de cocina en una mano y un kunai en la otra, haciendo que Lelouch se apartara al ver que la Maid lo miraba y parecía preguntarse si le estaba haciendo daño a su hermana.

-¿Sayoko-san?- dijo Nunally mirando a la Maid que la había cuidado la mayor parte de su niñez.

-¡Ama Nunally!- Sayoko exclamo al verla, fue tan sorprendida que incluso dejo caer el cuchillo y el kunai que tenía en sus manos.

Nunally observo a Sayoko-san y noto que era más joven de lo que ella recordaba. La Sayoko-san que recordaba era mucho mayor y no vivía con ella sino con Jeremiah Gotwald y Anya en una granja de naranjas, claro que visitaban a Nunally de vez en cuando pero esta no era esa Sayoko-san que recordaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?- la pregunta salió como un susurro de sus labios y se sorprendió que su voz sonara más suave y joven, entonces ella desvió la mirada de la Maid para ver su cuerpo y se sorprendió al notar que su piel no estaba arrugada y parecía que su cuerpo se había encogido unos cuantos centímetros.

-Estas en la casa del consejo estudiantil, Nunally- dijo Lelouch mientras tomaba su mano suavemente- ¿Puedes ver bien? Pensé que tu visión no tenía cura-

Ahora la 100th emperatriz de Britannia estaba confundida, su hermano sabía que su visión era a causa del geass de su padre y no una enfermedad.

Ella miro a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, irónicamente su visión fue perfecta hasta el día de su muerte, parecía que alguien quería compensarla por no haber podido ver la mayor parte de su niñez, y se grabó en la memoria todo lo que estaba en su habitación.

Luego volvió su mirada a Lelouch y no pudo contener las lágrimas su pelo negro, sus rasgos aristocráticos que parecía volver locas a las estudiantes de Ashford y lo más bello, en su humilde opinión de emperatriz del imperio más fuerte en la historia de la humanidad, su ojos violetas tan parecidos a los de ellas, aquí estaba su hermano el que tanto quería y el que tanto deseo ver antes de que empezara el Zero Requiem.

Ella simplemente se soltó del agarre de su hermano y lo tomo de su uniforme e hizo que callera en la cama con ella y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas viajaban sin parar por sus mejillas.

Después de eso Nunally se calmó y empezó a pensar lo que debería hacer de ahora en adelante, sabía muy bien que esto no era un sueño.

Sayoko-san se fue y le dio a los hermanos su espacio, mientras que Lelouch estaba emocionado porque su hermana podía ver de nuevo, después de arreglarse los dos bajaron a desayunar, fue el mejor desayuno que había tenido, Lelouch estaba ahí y no había nada de qué preocuparse, él no era Zero o el emperador demonio, ella no era la emperatriz de Britannia fue lo que ella había soñado muchas veces.

Nunally decidió no decirle nada a su hermano y a Sayoko-san sobre que ella tenía recuerdos de lo que podría ser el futuro no quería arruinar lo que sea que le había pasado que le permitio volver a ver su hermano.

Los dos faltaron ese dia a clases, los dos hermanos y Sayoko-san, que fue con ellos por insistencia de Nunally, hablaron de cosas triviales mientras paseaban alrededor de la Academia Ashford.

Fue un dia de ensueño para Nunally, pero todo sueño se puede convertir en pesadilla.

Al día siguiente Nunally asistió a clases como de costumbre, con un poco de conmocion por haber recuperado su visión, como política consumada que era cuando gobernaba Britannia ella mintió diciendo que desde hace tiempo se sometía a un tratamiento y que ahora es estaba dando resultados.

Fue entonces que oyó la voz de Clovis en una transmisión que uno de sus compañeros de clases estaba viendo por su celular, decía algo sobre los terroristas habiendo atacado un complejo farmacéutico en Osaka. En ese momento un recuerdo en específico vino a su mente y ella palidecio.

Sin prestar atención a nada más ella salió lo más rápido que pudo de clases, fuera del aula estaba Sayoko-san esperándola, que al verla tan inquieta se preocupó.

-¿Sucedió algo, Nunally-sama?- pregunto la maid con educación.

-Necesito hablar con Onii-sama- respondió ella rápidamente.

-Siento decirle que Lelouch-sama no se encuentra en este momento en la academia, el salio con su amigo del consejo estudiantil hace algunas horas- Nunally tuvo que recordar que Sayoko-san no era solo una Maid, ella también venia de una familia que había criado shinobis desde hace muchas generaciones, por supuesto que ella sabría dónde están las personas que tiene que proteger.

-Pero si es tan urgente- Sayoko-san le paso un teléfono.

Ella rápidamente marco el número de su hermano y espero pero el no contesto y siempre la mandaba al buzón, ella ya sabía que significaba eso.

Lelouch ya estaba en medio de Shinjuku.

El día paso con normalidad hasta la noche, ella no tenía que preocuparse por su hermano, Lelouch saldría de esto y regresaría a la academia Ashford.

Mientras esperaba Sayoko-san le enseño hacer origami, esto le trajo recuerdos de cuando paso esto por primera vez, también recordó que supuestamente si hacia mil grullas se le cumpliría un deseo.

Lelouch llego tarde esa noche y se veía nervioso, él había matado a Clovis. Nunally no hablo con él esa noche.

Al día siguiente Lelouch ya se había ido a clases cuando ella se despertó, ella paso todo ese día pensando en que debería hacer o si debería hacer algo, si las cosas seguían y ella no intervenía Lelouch moriría por la paz del mundo dentro de un año. Ella no permitiría que eso pasara, pero que debería hacer, con quien debería hablar.

Pensó en hablar con Lelouch pero su hermano en este tiempo tiene un gran odio por Britannia, aunque no lo demuestre.

Nunally no quería destruir Britannia, ella sabía que el imperio podía cambiar para bien solo necesitaba a alguien que lo guiara en esa dirección.

Ella no quería que su hermano tomara el mato de Zero otra vez, tenía que detenerlo y ella sabía cómo hacerlo, solo tenía que decirle que sabía que había matado a Clovis pero que no importaba y que ella lo seguía queriendo, pero su hermano aun guardaba gran rencor por Britannia que no había investigado la muerte de su madre.

"Aaah, esto se vuelve más difícil" suspiro la ex-emperatriz "Si le digo todo lo que se Onii-sama preguntara como se eso y no estoy segura de que me crea cuando le diga que de alguna forma tengo recuerdos del futuro"

Pero ella tenía que actuar, ella haría lo posible para que Zero no fuera necesario, era un camino difícil pero ella lo haría, la primera vez su hermano dio todo para que ella viviera en un mundo en paz esta vez le tocaba a ella hacer algo para que su hermano pudiera vivir en paz.

Suzaku la apoyaría mejor en este tiempo concordaba más con su idea que su hermano.

"¡Suzaku!" se sorprendió de haberlo olvidado, y luego gruño de exasperación.

Como había olvidado a Suzaku, él fue detenido por sospecha de asesinar a Clovis, justo cuando decidió hacer que Zero no fuera necesario lo necesitaba para salvar a Suzaku. En este momento ella no tenía el poder ni las influencias para salvarlo, necesitaba a Zero.

"¿Por qué Lelouch y Suzaku se meterán en tantos problemas?" pensó con diversión, pero despues de este haría que Zero no fuera necesario.

Ella no era un genio como su hermano pero tenía algo que Lelouch no tiene ahora, experiencia, ella dirigió por más de cincuenta años el imperio más poderoso del mundo sin hacer que este volviera a entrar en guerra con otras naciones, haciendo malabares entre la política, economía y fuerza militar. Nunally sabía que podía hacer un gran cambio con solo unas cuantas acciones importantes de su parte, además de que sus recuerdos del futuro eran una ventaja impresionante.

Ella ideo varios planes en su cabeza.

Fin del capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

En la cena de esa noche Nunally hizo su primer movimiento.

-Lelouch- empezó ella con voz firme pero suave, su hermano le dio una mirada confundida al oír su tono, ella siempre lo llamaba Onii-sama y siempre había un tono de amor cuando lo llamaba.

-¿Pasa algo, Nunally?- pregunto Lelouch con cuidado.

-Eso debería preguntar yo- lo miro a los ojos, ella sabía que él nunca le mentiría, al menos en este tiempo- Lelouch, sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosas-

Su hermano desvió la mirada, ella sabía que él no quería mentirle, pero Lelouch siempre había sido muy sobreprotector con ella, al menos hasta que se unió a Schneizel en contra de él.

-Estoy nervioso sobre algo que empecé y quiero ver a donde me llevara- Nunally sonrió a la respuesta de Lelouch, él no le mentiría pero tampoco le diría toda la verdad.

-Oh, espero que no sea nada peligroso- respondió sonriente- Yo también quiero empezar algo, ya que recupere la vista no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada todo el tiempo, ¿Verdad?- Dos podían jugar ese juego.

-Y que sería eso que quieres hacer- pregunto Lelouch con una sonrisa como la que tiene Milly cuando trata de buscar información vergonzosa de alguien.

Ella había terminado su cena y movio su silla de ruedas para colocarse a lado de Lelouch y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Eso es un secreto- le susurró al oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego ella se sintió audaz y agrego- Te quiero- mientras se alejaba de él hacia la puerta donde la esperaba Sayoko-san.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo Lelouch cuando ella estaba a punto de salir del comedor.

Ella no se dio vuelta, haría como si no lo había escuchado, además no quería que el viera el rubor que se extendía por su rostro.

o-o-o

Nunally estaba llevando unas cajas de pizza y unos bocadillos al salón principal de la casa del consejo estudiantil.

Milly había organizado una fiesta de bienvenida para Kallen Stadfeld que se unía al consejo estudiantil.

Nunally no podía esperar para volver a ver a Kallen, ella había ayudado mucho a su hermano como piloto del Guren incluso lo había salvado muchas veces de ser atrapado por Suzaku.

Aunque ella lo traiciono después de la segunda batalla de Tokio junto con los caballeros negros.

Para ponerlo de forma simple Nunally odiaba a los caballeros negros.

No importa cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Lelouch murió, incluso si los miembros originales ya no estaban en sus filas, ella los siguió odiando hasta el momento de su muerte.

Los caballeros negros se convirtieron en una fuerza que podía rivalizar con el ejército de Britannia gracias a Lelouch y ellos lo habían traicionado a la menor oportunidad de tener de vuelta a Japón.

No importó los sacrificios que hizo Lelouch por ellos, no importó que tuviera que matar a su propia hermana, no importó que Lelouch les diera victoria tras victorias hasta convertirlos en el ejército que hizo que el mundo pensara que Britannia podía ser derrotado.

De todos modos ellos lo traicionaron.

Ellos representaban todo lo que su hermano sacrifico por un mundo de paz y ella los odiaba por haberlo traicionado cuando Lelouch más necesitaba apoyo.

Claro que ella no podía mostrar su odio hacia ellos abiertamente cuando era emperatriz, después de todos ellos eran los héroes y Britannia era el villano.

Ella fue civil con ellos y con sus miembros fundadores, pero eso no evitara que odiara a todos y cada uno de ellos a excepción de unas cuantas personas, la cual Kallen era una de ellas.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Nunally también odia a Kallen hasta que unos días después del Zero Requiem la peli roja pidió verla a solas, ella fue con Zero siempre detrás de ella. Zero se quedó fuera de la oficina cuando Kallen simplemente empezó.

-Lo siento- decía Kallen mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- De verdad lo siento-

Nunally no entendía porque se disculpaba, Kallen no le había hecho nada a ella. Al ver la confusión en su rostro Kallen continúo.

-No debí darle la espalda, debí creer en él- Ahora Nunally entendía- Me dije a mi misma que no lo dejaría de nuevo como lo hice en esa isla, pero solo me aleje de él, debí saber que estaba mintiendo, el siempre miente-

Dijo lo último con una sonrisa irónica.

Nunally sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero ella no lloraría, ella era ahora la emperatriz de Britannia, ella tenía que ser fuerte, trataba de ser racional, sabía que Kallen era una buena chica pero simplemente en este momento no estaba de humor para perdonar a nadie.

-No, no debiste alejarte- respondió Nunally fríamente, Kallen la miro con shock y entonces Nunally se rompió-¡Se supone que eras su guardia personal! ¡Juraste que lo protegerías!-

Las lágrimas ahora corrían libremente pero a Nunally no le importaba. Si Kallen se hubiera quedado a su lado las cosas podrían haber sido mejores, Lelouch podía seguir vivió. Pero ahí estaba la supuesta Guardia personal de Zero pidiendo perdón a ella, de que le sirve ahora, Lelouch estaba muerto, nada lo regresaría a la vida y ella de verdad quería decirle unas cosas que tenía guardadas en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-¡¿Tanto odiabas a Britannia como para dejar que Zero muriera solo porque era Lelouch?!- Las palabras de Nunally eran como dagas en el corazón de Kallen- ¡Todos ustedes lo usaron tanto como el los uso a ustedes! ¡Pero cuando se les dio una oportunidad de recuperar su **precioso** Japón a cambio de mi hermano lo tomaron sin pensarlo, todos se beneficiaron de su muerte!-

-No es cierto…- trato de replicar Kallen, pero ella misma sabía que tenía razón, peor aún Nunally también lo sabía y arremetió con más fuerza.

-Jajajajajaja- Nunally se rio sin humor, tan sarcásticamente que haría que Lelouch se preguntara si esta de verdad era su bondadosa y alegre hermana - Ohgi es el primer ministro de Japón, los caballeros negros son aclamados como héroes, tengo que meter a la cárcel a la única hermana que apoyo a Lelouch y con la única que podía hablar sobre eso-

Merribel pasaría al menos un año en prisión por apoyar a Lelouch, Cornelia se aseguraría de eso, a Nunally le dolía eso, ella usaría su poder como emperatriz para que saliera más rápido de lo previsto pero aun así pasaría un tiempo considerable encerrada.

-El mundo ahora está de parte de Japon- Nunally continuo con en voz baja en casi un susurro- Nadie me creerá cuando le diga que mi hermano era bueno que el solo quería un mundo mejor, lo odiaran por siempre, maldecirán su nombre- Los ojos de Nunally volvían a llenarse de lágrimas- y yo no podré hacer nada para evitarlo, tendré que hacer la vista gorda mientras que todo el mundo escupe su imagen y festejan su muerte-

Eso era lo que más le dolía, que la paz que tanto disfrutarían seria gracias a la persona que están maldiciendo, seria gracias a la muerte de su hermano.

Nunally se sorprendió cuando sintió el abrazo repentino de Kallen.

-Yo te entiendo- fue lo único que escucho antes de regresar el abrazo y hundir su rostro en el pecho de Kallen y llorar con más fuerza.

Después de esa reunión Nunally y Kallen fueron muy buenas amigas, ambas se entendían muy bien, aunque el horario de emperatriz de Nunally no dejaba mucho tiempo para que se pudieran ver siempre estaban en contacto.

Nunally nunca perdono a Kallen por haber traicionado a su hermano pero ella decidió no dejar que sentimientos de odio alejaran a la gran amiga que era la peli roja.

Nunally volvió a la realidad cuando entro al salón principal de la casa del consejo estudiantil.

Hay estaba ella hablando con todo el consejo estudiantil, Nunally le pidió a Shirley que le hiciera el favor de colocar las pizzas y los bocadillos en la mesa luego explico que no estaba en el consejo estudiantil por su edad.

Kallen le dio una mirada suave a la cual ella respondió.

-Es un placer conocerte, Kallen-san- dijo la ex-emperatriz.

-Encantada de conocerte- respondió Kallen con una sonrisa.

Al parecer ella podía, en un futuro cercano, ser amiga de Kallen.

Luego Rivals sacó una botella de Champán con el pretexto de brindar, Shirley empezó a tratar de quitarle la botella, mientras que Milly le dio un vaso con jugo, Rivals le lanzo la botella a Lelouch y Shirley fue sobre el para tratar de quitársela haciendo que los dos se tropezaran y cayeran al piso haciendo que el corcho de la botella volara hacia Kallen, ella lo desvió hábilmente, pero la presión del gas dentro de la botella hizo que el chorro de Champán la mojara de pies a cabeza.

Nunally tuvo que usar todo lo que había aprendido sobre cómo mantener una cara estoica en las reuniones de alto nivel entre los políticos para no reírse de la escena, aunque parecía que Lelouch se había dado cuenta de eso.

Kallen se fue a bañar y Nunally sabía que era lo que iba a pasar, después de todo su gran amiga se lo había contado en el futuro cuando estaban hablando sobre su hermano, por no decir que Kallen tiene la mala suerte de quedar desnuda frente a las personas "Tal vez solo eres exhibicionista" le dijo Nunally riéndose de la mala suerte de su amiga a lo cual Kallen respondió "Al menos no es un complejo de hermano" y la única respuesta de Nunally fue "Touche".

Nunally fue al piso donde estaba la ducha que usaba Kallen, se quería divertir un poco a costa de su hermano, después de todo estos días no durarían mucho.

Cuando estuvo segura de que todo el acto de Lelouch, para convencer a Kallen que no era Zero había terminado, toco la puerta.

-Kallen-san, ¿Mi hermano le trajo la ropa?- pregunto tratando de aguantar la risa, oyó exclamaciones de sorpresa y rapidamente la puerta se abrió y Lelouch salió.

-Se la estaba dando justo ahora- dijo un poco nervioso.

Nunally alcanzo a ver que la cortina de baño estaba corrida lo que le permitió una vista del cuerpo de Kallen y ella tuvo que admitir que estaba celosa de ella.

Lelouch cerró la puerta y empezó a empujar la silla de ruedas para llevarla al salón del consejo estudiantil.

-Onii-sama es un pervertido- dejo caer el comentario como una bomba y Lelouch se detuvo abruptamente.

-N-no es lo que piensas- trato de defenderse

-Estar a solas con una chica en la ducha ¿Qué crees que estoy pensando?- pregunto Nunally con una sonrisa inocente

-Bueno… eso…- Lelouch trato de explicarse pero no pudo.

Nunally sonrió ampliamente, no todos los días puedes dejar a Lelouch sin palabras.

-Mi pequeña hermana se está volviendo traviesa- suspiró Lelouch al ver la sonrisa de Nunally- Quien diría que pasar tanto tiempo con Milly era tan perjudicial, pronto tendré que asustar a los pobres idiotas que traten de salir contigo-

-Creo que deberías hacer ejercicio entonces, no creo que con tu fisico logres asustar mucho-Nunally nunca había bromeado así con su hermano pero siempre quiso hacerlo.

-Ouch, justo en el orgullo- respondió su hermano mientras llevaba una mano al pecho con dolor fingido-Pero eso no me impedirá alejar a esos idiotas de mi pequeña hermana, después de todo Sayoko-san da mucho miedo cuando se enoja-

-¿Delegando funciones?- pregunto con interés.

-Es lo que hace un buen rey-Lelouch dijo con confianza, luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar, Nunally?-

Esa era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar.

-¿Me estas invitando a una cita?-pregunto Nunally haciendo que Lelouch se detuviera por segunda vez- Después de que estuviste con una chica en la ducha, sí que eres un playboy, Onii-sama-

Lelouch se sonrojo, "Eso no lo había visto desde la discusión de quien se casaría con él cuándo estábamos en la Villa Aries" pensó Nunally.

Lelouch se aclaró la garganta y continuo tratando de hacer caso omiso a la sonrisa de Nunally que cada vez más se parecía a la de Milly.

-Pensé que ya que recuperaste la vista quisieras ir a ver algo más que solo la academia- dijo Lelouch después de que logro controlar su rubor.

-Me gustaría mucho- Nunally sonrió y justo cuando iba a entrar a la sala del consejo estudiantil dijo- Es una cita-

Lelouch parecía que quería argumentar en contra pero prefirió no hacerlo cuando vio a Milly, ella convertiría esto en algo peor.

Tiempo después Kallen llego escoltada por Sayoko-san justo en ese momento el programa de la tv cambio a un boletín de última hora.

Nunally toma la mano de su hermano, ella sabía lo que venía.

Anunciaron el asesinato de Clovis y la mano de Lelouch se tensó.

Cuando anunciaron que Suzaku había sido arrestado como sospechoso del asesinato Lelouch trato de separar su mano de la de ella.

-Está bien- Nunally susurro colocando más fuerza en su agarre ganando la atención de su hermano-Suzaku-san es inocente-

Ella sabía que Zero salvaría a Suzaku, ya era tiempo de que ella hiciera su movimiento.

o-o-o

Los siguientes días pasaron y Lelouch no llevaba su carácter usual.

El dia del juicio de Suzaku ella estaba en el comedor con Sayoko-san viendo la transmisión del desfile que llevaba a su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Está todo bien, Nunally-sama?- pregunto la Maid.

Sayoko había estado cuidando a los hermanos Lamperouge durante muchos años. Al principio cuando fue contratada para cuidar a unos príncipes de Britannia ella había pensado que iba a estar cuidando de unos niños pomposos que solo harían su trabajo más difícil solo para su diversión. Fue una agradable sorpresa cuando en vez del trato racista que había esperado los hermanos la trataron como una persona, no eso está mal, ellos la trataron como si fuera alguien más de su familia. El Ruben Ashford le había contado, después de contratarla, los detalles sobre porque los hermanos no querían volver a Britannia ella lo entendia, pero en ese momento no pensó que ella se apegaría tanto a esos hermanos.

Sayoko los observaba y conocía bien sus personalidades. Lelouch trataba de ser lo más independiente posible, no le gustaba ser una carga para nadie y su mayor preocupación era su hermana.

Mientras que Nunally era una chica dulce y amable, tendia a guardarse todos sus problemas para ella misma sin contar nada a nadie. La maid sabía que la escuela era como un campo de batalla para ella estando ciega y en silla de ruedas gracias a esta sociedad que dictaba el emperador alguien como ella era visto como alguien inferior, aun siendo alguien nacida en Britannia, el acoso por partes de sus compañeros de clases no se hizo esperar, aunque no todos participaban y los maestros trataban de evitar que pasara aun así sucedía, pero Nunally no le decía sobre eso a su hermano ni a la maid. En un principio Sayoko solo pasaba por alto los problemas de la chica hasta que un día que la fue a buscar a su salón de artes la encontró sola, empapada con lo que parecía ser agua sucia y pintura, tratando de no llorar y recoger sus cosas del piso.

Sayoko le pregunto que le había pasado y la chica solo contesto que solo había sido torpe al recoger sus cosas. Ella no necesitaba ser una shinobi para saber que estaba mintiendo

Ella le hizo varias preguntas pero a todas ellas contesto que era su culpa, pero cuando le dijo que hablaría de eso con su hermano la chica en silla de ruedas le rogo que no lo hiciera.

-No quiero ser una carga más pesada de lo que soy ahora- le había dicho

Fue en ese momento en el que vio la fortaleza de la princesa exiliada.

Esa noche antes de acostar a Nunally la maid le dijo que si necesitaba hablar con alguien ella siempre estaría ahí.

Sayoko tomo más en serio la protección de Nunally. Al día siguiente una serie de desgracias le pasaron a las personas que habían acosado a su ama.

Al final de la semana ya nadie acosaba a la princesa.

Nunally siempre le hablaba de lo que no quería que Lelouch supiera. Ella conocía todas la expresiones de la chica es por eso que ahora al verla mirar la tv con una cara en blanco sin ninguna emoción se preguntó si algo estaba mal.

-Todo está bien, Sayoko-san- la maid sabía que no estaba mintiendo- Pero creo que dentro de unos días podría no estarlo-

El desfile comenzó, todos estaban insultando a Suzaku, luego apareció Zero.

"Sí que eres una diva, Onii-sama" pensó Nunally con diversión.

-Sayoko-san tendre una invitada dentro de poco- dijo la ex-emperatriz después de que Zero hiciera todo su espectáculo y acabara la trasmisión-Sería posible que nos hiciera un poco de té, por favor-

-Por supuesto, Nunally-sama- Sayoko salio hacia la cocina.

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-Buenas noches, CC-san- Dijo Nunally cortésmente.

o-o-o

Lelouch estaba cansado física y mentalmente casi todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, salvar a Suzaku salió como lo tenía planeado, pero la parte en donde su mejor amigo se uniría a él no fue como esperaba.

"Como alguien puede ser tan idiota" pensó con rabia.

Al menos ya había llegado a casa, el tráfico por culpa de lo que hizo con Zero y la seguridad que había aumentado para buscarlo, lo habían retrasado unas cuantas horas.

Al abrir la puerta del comedor se encontró con una escena que nunca pensó ver. Su hermana tomando té y haciendo origami con una chica que debería estar muerta.

-Bienvenido, Lelouch- dijo la chica de pelo verde de manera tranquila.

Lelouch se detuvo con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Bienvenido, Onii-sama-saludo Nunally- Estaba preocupada, pensé que quedaste atrapado en el caos que causo ese tal Zero-

Lelouch noto que la chica de pelo verde le dio una mirada de curiosidad a Nunally antes de seguir haciendo origami.

-¿Onii-sama?- pregunto Nunally, ocultando su diversión- CC-san ha venido hasta aquí para verte-

-¿CC?- reacciono por fin Lelouch

-Tu amiga es interesante- dijo Nunally con riendo- Tiene como nombre solo iniciales… Puede ser que… ¿Sea tu novia?-

-¿Eh?- fue la respuesta brillante de Lelouch.

-Nuestros futuros están entrelazados, ¿verdad?- respondió CC con seriedad.

-¿Ah?- las respuestas de Lelouch no eran las mejores esa noche.

-Futuro… ¿te refieres al matrimonio?- Nunally estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar su diversión, la expresión de su hermano era hilarante.

-No, no es eso- dijo Lelouch tratando de resolver el mal entendido.

-Onii-sama si ya estabas comprometido no es cruel con CC-san que me invitaras a una cita- Nunally sabía que algún día esto volvería a morderla pero no tendría una otra oportunidad como esta para bromear con Lelouch.

-¿Eh?- Lelouch volvió a las respuesta con monosílabas.

-¿Ooh?- al parecer no era el único.

-Engañar a CC-san no es bueno, Onii-sama- dijo Nunally mientras bajaba la mirada a su regazo mientras fingia dolor, Lelouch no era el único que sabía cómo actuar- Creo que sería mejor cancelar nuestra cita-

-¡No, espera!- respondió rápidamente a Lelouch, demasiado rápido.

Nunally y CC, que estaba hacienda origami, levantaron rápidamente la mirada hacia Lelouch.

La cara de Nunally empezó a tomar un tono más rojizo, ella lo había dicho como broma pero al ver que Lelouch negó rápidamente su intención de cancelar la cita le alegro mucho.

-¿Ooh?- la sonrisa de CC no presagiaba nada bueno- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?-

-No es mi novia- dijo Lelouch ignorando a CC- Y por supuesto no es cierto-

Después de eso Lelouch arrastro a CC fuera del comedor con la excusa de que quería hablar con ella y Nunally se quedó solo unos minutos tratando de que el rubor desapareciera de su cara.

-Es hora de ir a la cama, Nunally-sama- la chica de pelo café dio un respingo al no oir entrar a Sayoko pero se recuperó al instante.

-Claro, gracias por el té, Sayoko-san- respondio Nunally mientras que la maid empujaba su silla hasta la habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación Nunally se puso seria, era hora de empezar a moverse para hacer que Zero no fuera necesario.

-Sayoko-san- llamo Nunally.

Sayoko se dio la vuelta y se sorprendio al ver la mirada tan seria que le daba la chica.

-Sí, Nunally-sama- respondió normalmente ocultando su sorpresa.

-¿Puedo hablar libremente en esta habitación sin temor a que nadie nos escuche?-pregunto la chica.

Sayoko se puso seria, la petición de hablar era frecuente, pero asegurarse de que nadie los espíe era nuevo, Nunally nunca había pedido nada como eso, pero ella no se negaría, sabía que no había micrófonos o cámaras en la habitación de la princesa.

-Por supuesto- respondió con una voz seria.

Nunally cerró los ojos un momento, tomo un poco de aire y continuo.

-Necesito su ayuda, Sayoko-san- los ojos de Nunally tenían una fuerza parecida a la de Lelouch y Sayoko se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿En que la puedo ayudar?- respondió dócilmente.

-¿Confías en mí?- pregunto la chica y sus ojos fueron casi suplicantes.

-Si- dijo simplemente y sin duda, Sayoko confiaba en Nunally con su vida.

-Necesito que me prometas que no me traicionaras, no me mentiras, que serás mi espada y mi escudo- los ojos de Sayoko se abrieron y sus cejas subieron, ese era el juramento de un caballero-Quiero que jures ante mí que me protegerás de todo incluyendo de mi misma-

-¿Nu-Nunally-sama?- Sayoko tropezó con las palabras por primera vez ante la princesa.

-Quiero que seas mi caballero, Sayoko-san- dijo Nunally tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa, ella no sabría qué hacer si Sayoko-san le decía que no, era una apuesta.

El silencio reino por unos minutos, Nunally se ponía más nerviosa cada segundo que pasaba. Ella debió pensar esto mejor, no podía pensar que Sayoko-san solo aceptaría ser su caballero, se oía extraño, después de todo ella era una princesa exiliada. Pero ella necesitaba a Sayoko-san no solo porque era una shinobi sino porque también era la persona a la que le contaba todos sus problemas, ella confiaba mucho en Sayoko-san desde que la conoció incluso después del Zero Requiem la maid la visitaba regularmente y conversaban ya como adultas, ella le daba bueno concejos a la emperatriz. Cuando Sayoko-san falleció Nunally lloro en su funeral y nadie pudo tomar su puesto como confidente, hasta que Nunally se casó pero aun así había cosas que no le contaba a su esposo.

Cuando pensaba que la maid iba a rechazar él se acercó y se arrodillo frente a la silla de ruedas bajo la cabeza y con la mano derecha en el corazón y la izquierda detrás de la espalda dijo.

-Juro que nunca le mentiré, nunca la traicionare, yo seré su espada y su escudo y la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario- recito Sayoko de forma uniforme.

El corazón de Nunally salto de felicidad, Sayoko-san la había aceptado.

-Yo, Nunally Vi Britannia, nombro a Shinozaki Sayoko como mi caballero- dijo con una voz imperiosa y agrego- Y prometo que nunca la traicionare, puedes levantarte-

Sayoko se levantó y Nunally tomo su mano y la acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias- susurro la princesa en su oído.

Sayoko le devolvió el abrazo.

-Quiero cambiar Britannia- dijo Nunally después que se separaron- Quiero hacer una Britannia donde mi hermano y yo podamos vivir juntos sin temor a que nos usen como ficha de cambio político-

-Entendido Nunally-sama- respondió Sayoko, aunque mostraba dudas en su rostro.

-Cree en mí, lo lograre- respondió la princesa con una sonrisa.

-Está muy confiada-

-Por supuesto, tengo al mejor caballero del mundo- la forma en que Nunally dijo eso fue tan segura como si fuera un hecho indiscutible.

-Solo soy una maid, su majestad-dijo Sayoko, ella no entendía porque la princesa confiaba tanto en ella, nunca le había hablado de su entrenamiento como shinobi.

-Y yo solo una niña en silla de ruedas- replico Nunally- y no me llames majestad, Nunally está bien, me gusta más de esa forma-

Sayoko tomo nota de eso.

-Sé que puedes que sea un poco confuso pedirle de la nada que sea mi caballero, Sayoko-san- Nunally dijo con un poco de vergüenza- Pero de verdad necesitaba alguien en quien pudiera confiar y usted eres la única persona que se me vino a la mente-

-Gracias por tener tanta confianza en mí, su… Nunally-sama- Sayoko se corrigio al ver la mirada de su princesa

-Eres mi amiga, como no confiar en ti, además aún estoy pensado en lo que vamos a hacer- dijo Nunally- pero ten por seguro que, como agradecimiento por aceptar ser mi caballero, en unos meses Japón recuperara su nombre-

Sayoko le dio una mirada sorprendida a su princesa, fue una declaración impactante por decir lo menos, y el tono con el que lo dijo fue el mismo tono que antes como si fuera un hecho indiscutible.

Nunally se acercó a la mesa que estaba en su escritorio y tomo un sobre que estaba en uno de los cajones, este sobre contenía una carta que había escrito hace unas cuantas horas.

-Si pudieras enviar esta carta mañana por la mañana me harías un gran favor-

-Por supuesto, Nunally-sama- Sayoko al ver que su princesa quería seguir hablando agrego- Ya es tarde, es hora de que vaya a la cama, no es bueno para las señoritas quedarse despiertas hasta estas horas de la noche-

-Haaai- respondió Nunally infantilmente.

Sayoko cargo a Nunally y la acostó y la cubrió con las sabanas

-Gracias por aceptarme, Sayoko-san- los ojos violetas de su princesa le dijeron que de verdad estaba agradecida con ella.

Sayoko le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Nunca te rechazaría, Nunally- dijo dejando fuera toda formalidad.

Sayoko apago la luz y salió de la habitación, mientras iba por el pasillo le dio una mirada al sobre que le dio su princesa y decía "Para: Sumeragi Kaguya-sama"

Fin del capitulo

o-o-o

Notas del autor: Como podrán adivinar con este capítulo, a mí me encanta el personaje de Sayoko y es por eso que le dare protagonismo en este fic.

A mí me gusta mucho el mundo de Code Geass, aunque siento que le falto desarrollar más los otros países como la Federación China y la Union Europea (En el caso de este último desarrollar bien, porque las ovas de Akito en mi opinión fueron una total pérdida de tiempo, para mí solo sirvieron para ver que hizo Lelouch como Kingsley aunque fue lo mas emocionante de esas ovas) asi que tratare de darle más historia a esos, creo que Tianzi aparecerá aunque no muy pronto, Leila Macal también aparecerá y creo que Akito puede que aparesca, el que estoy muy seguro de que aparecerá será Hyuga Shin (El hermano mayor de Akito) tengo una historia muy interesante planteada para el.

En este fic aunque vaya a usar personajes de las ovas de akito, hare como si esas ovas nunca hubieran existido y hare una historia propia.

Espero que les guste, me inspire mucho en este capítulo, aunque espero que pueda actualizar hasta las partes que ya tengo pensada, creo que son muy emocionantes pero aún falta mucho para llegar hasta ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

Sumeragi Kaguya estaba muy emocionada mientras veía las calles del asentamiento de Tokio desde su limosina, no esperaba una carta de una persona que había muerto hace siete años, ella se encontraría con una amiga que creyó que había perdido hace mucho.

El viejo amigo de su padre, Kihara Taizo, pensó que no era buena idea que ella viniera sola a Tokio, o lo más sola que puede estar al llevar siempre un par de guardaespaldas, él pensó que podría ser una trampa de Britannia ya que podrían haber descubierto que ellos apoyaban el terrorismo secretamente y que la atacarían a ella por ser la más joven.

Pero ella sabía que no era una trampa, después de todo Britannia creyó que su amiga había muerto hace años y si supieran que estaba viva habría un gran anuncio.

Su emoción llego a un nuevo nivel al ver la academia Ashford. Entrando al campus de la academia Kaguya vio los jardines y los diferentes edificios que la componían.

Ella abrió la ventana y escucho el murmullo de los estudiantes, para la gran cantidad de estudiantes que asistía a esta academia se podría decir que estaba tranquila.

Kaguya estaba celosa de ellos, ella siempre quiso ir a la escuela como una chica normal pero la invasión de Britannia había hecho esa posibilidad un sueño imposible para ella y para millones de japoneses.

La limosina se detuvo frente a una gran mansión,y en la puerta había una japonesa en traje de maid para recibirla.

Ella frunció el ceño, ella despreciaba como Britannia trataban a los japoneses como si robándoles su país y su nombre no era suficiente para ellos, pero ella calmo su rabia, Kaguya sabía que su amiga no era como los otros de Britannia, su amiga era una de las personas más amables que había conocido.

Kaguya bajo de la limosina con elegancia, su kimono rosa con adornos blancos y rojos daba una vista de una elegancia que no se había visto desde la guerra. Kaguya tenía un gran orgullo de llamarse japonesa y lo expresaba en su forma de vestirse, era su forma de decir que ella no había olvidado sus orígenes, a pesar de que eso le traía muchos problemas con los agentes de Britannia.

Su cabello negro sedoso como una noche sin estrellas y largo hasta el final de su espalda se movía con un suave viento que soplaba.

-Es un honor que aceptara la invitación, Sumeragi-sama- dijo la maid con un tono respetuoso mientras se inclinaba.

-Sería imposible rechazarla- respondió Kaguya con una sonrisa.

-Por favor síganme-dijo la maid antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

La maid los guio dentro de la mansión sin decir nada más, que era elegante pero no tanto como las que Kaguya había visto anteriormente.

La maid se detuvo frente a una puerta, se dio la vuelta y se inclinó para susurrarle a Kaguya al oído.

Los guardias al verla se tensaron pero Kaguya lo desestimo con una seña.

-Le pido por favor que no uso el apellido real de mi princesa- dijo en un susurro y luego abrió la puerta.

La habitación era un comedor modesto pero elegante con una gran mesa y una ventana que dejaba pasar la luz del día bañando todo en su interior.

Ahí dentro frente a la ventana estaba una chica en silla de ruedas; la luz parecía bañarla y le daba un aire de paz, su pelo castaño largo hasta su cintura, con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo pero lo que más llamo la atención de Kaguya fue su mirada, unos ojos violetas claros que la miraban con tanta intensidad que le quito el aliento por un segundo.

Kaguya salió de su estupor y sin prestar atención a sus años de educación corrió a donde estaba la chica y la abrazó.

-Es bueno por fin verte, Kaguya- dijo Nunally suavemente.

-Es bueno ver que está viva, Nunally- dijo colocándose de pie nuevamente.

-Debo decir que eres más linda de lo que mi hermano decía- bromeo Nunally mientras que Kaguya tomaba asiento a un lado de ella.

-¿oh, Lelouch dijo que era linda?- respondió Kaguya sonrojándose levemente y bromeo de vuelta- Es bueno que ahora puedas apreciar mi lindura en todo su esplendor-

Las dos rieron por un rato, hablaron de trivialidades. Sayoko les sirvió te, mientras que Kaguya despacho a sus guardias cuando sintió que Nunally quería un poco de privacidad ya que ella había hecho lo mismo con la maid.

-Puedo decir que no me invitaste solo para ponernos al día- empezó Kaguya.

-No, ese no es el propósito principal por el cual quería hablar contigo- respondió la princesa antes de tomar un poco de té- Pero de verdad quería ver a mi amiga independientemente del tema que viene-

La sonrisa de Kaguya aumento, al menos Nunally no solo la quería ver porque ella era una de las familias de Kioto.

-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo Nunally y su cara tomo una expresión seria.

-¿Qué seria eso tan importante como para pedírselo a una de las seis familias de Kioto?- respondio Kaguya sonriendo, pero no era la misma sonrisa que tenía antes, era la sonrisa falsa la que siempre usaba cuando estaba en las reuniones con las otras familias.

-Quiero hacer un mundo donde mi hermano y yo podamos vivir sin tener que escondernos de Britannia- dijo Nunally con una seriedad que Kaguya nunca había visto en ella, ella siempre recordó a la princesa como una chica suave y amable pero la visión ante ella contradecía lo que ella creía.

-Sabes lo que estás diciendo- la sonrisa de Kaguya había desaparecido completamente- Te volverás una terrorista-

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Nunally hizo que Kaguya se estremeciera, era fría, sin emociones, totalmente falsa.

-No, te equivocas- dijo Nunally suavemente, haciendo que su amiga se estremeciera de nuevo- Tengo un método más eficaz-

-No creo que puedas superar a Zero-sama- respondió Kaguya con su sonrisa falsa- Estoy apostando que él va a ser el que libere Japón-

-Quiero hacer un mundo donde Zero no sea necesario- la dureza en la voz de la princesa sorprendió a Kaguya-Te diré la identidad de Zero y después de que la confirmes quiero que me ayudes-

"¡La identidad de Zero!" grito Kaguya en su mente, como era posible que Nunally supiera eso, Zero solo había aparecido una vez y ni siquiera sus mejores agentes habían logrado conseguir al menos un rastro de él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- la voz de Kaguya era plana sin ningún indicio de emoción.

-Quiero que apoyes a una propuesta que Britannia dará al Area 11 dentro de unos meses- Kaguya no esperaba eso pero antes de que pudiera responder Nunally continuo- si haces eso prometo que el emperador liberara Japón-

Kaguya se levantó de su silla bruscamente y le dio a la princesa una mirada fría.

-No es gracioso, Vi Britannia, que el mismo hombre que invadió mi tierra sea el mismo que la libere no es para nada gracioso-si las miradas mataran Nunally estaría muerta en ese mismo instante.

Nunally solamente sonrió eligiendo ignorar que Kaguya la había llamado por su apellido real.

-Lo único que pido es que las seis casas de Kioto se desliguen de Zero y dejen de darle su apoyo cuando Japón este libre-

La japonesa suspiro y se volvió a sentar, no entendía porque su amiga no le gustaba Zero.

-¿Por qué contra Zero? ¿Hay terroristas peores que él?- pregunto Kaguya

-Lelouch- Kaguya apenas pudo oír el susurro de Nunally.

-¿Lelouch?- que tenía que ver su hermano con Zero, Kaguya no lo entendía.

-Lelouch es Zero-

o-o-o

Nunally estaba viendo las noticias.

La noche anterior se había reencontrado con Suzaku, ellos habían tenido una alegre cena poniéndose al día con todo lo que había pasado después de que se separaron.

Suzaku les había dicho que él ahora estaba trabajando en un departamento de desarrollo y que por eso ahora no estaba en tanto peligro.

No era mentira, pero tampoco era verdad. Nunally sabía eso.

Ahora ella estaba viendo la trampa, o invitación como CC-san le había dicho como fue que Lelouch la llamo, que su hermana Cornelia le ponía a Zero con el pretexto de eliminar terroristas que se escondían en el gueto de Saitama.

Incluso dieron la hora.

Ella salió del comedor y se dirigió a la entrada y como lo esperaba Lelouch bajaba las escaleras con una maleta.

-Voy a salir por unas horas, Nunally- dijo Lelouch tranquilamente- No creo que llegue hasta entrada la noche, así que no me esperes para cenar-

-Onii-sama- susurro la princesa.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Lelouch cuando llego a estar frente a su hermana.

-Si yo te pidiera que te quedaras conmigo, ¿lo harias?- pregunto ella.

Ella no debería estar pidiendo esto, ella le había prometido a Sayoko y Kaguya que liberaría japon, pero si Lelouch le decía que se quedaría a su lado, que no volvería a ser Zero, ella dejaría todo, incluso sus promesas para poder estar a su lado.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo Nunally- dijo Lelouch mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana.

-Yo sé que estás haciendo algo peligroso, Onii-sama- La caricia de Lelouch se detuvo- Si te pidiera que lo dejaras de hacer, que huyas conmigo a algún lugar donde Britannia nunca nos encontraría, ¿lo harías?-

Ella necesitaba saber la respuesta, ella necesitaba saber que su hermano la quería más que lo que quería su venganza hacia Britannia.

-No puedo- esas palabras partieron el corazón de Nunally- No te preocupes, cuando esto termine viviremos en paz sin temor a que Britannia nos encuentre-

-Claro- dijo mientras Lelouch la abrazaba, sus palabras sonaban débiles- Te amo, Lelouch-

-Yo también te amo- dijo Lelouch un poco desconcertado, Nunally siempre lo llamaba Onii-sama.

Lelouch se sentía reconfortado, el hacía esto por ella, se alegraba de saber que ella todavía lo quería aunque en estas últimas semana no había estado mucho con ella.

Ya iba saliendo pero antes de salir Nunally volvió a hablar

-No lo olvides Lelouch- dijo Nunally separándose de él- No importa lo que pase, no importa lo que hagas yo siempre te amare-

Sin tiempo para responder ya la puerta se había cerrado.

o-o-o

Lelouch se encontraba en un túnel bajo el gueto de Saitama, los terroristas cayeron presa del miedo y dejaron de obedecer sus órdenes. Si hubiera tenido soldados leales como en Shinyuku le habría ganado a Cornelia.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- le pregunto a la persona que estaba frente a él.

-Ya te lo había dicho- dijo CC mientras se quitaba la máscara de Zero- Si mueres sería malo para mí-

-¡Las condiciones eran las mismas, no debería haber perdido!- replico Lelouch.

-Eres un mal perdedor- respondió CC jugando con la máscara de Zero-Tal vez te equivocaste al elegir esto-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Lelouch preguntó.

-Al parecer no eres tan inteligente como crees que eres- se burló la peli verde mientras seguía su camino.

Hace tiempo que Lelouch había dejado de intentar de comprender lo que decía CC.

Llego a casa tarde esa noche por lo que solo se fue a dormir.

Fue al día siguiente que se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Lelouch se levantó del sofá en donde dormía, gracias a que CC había tomado su cama, he hizo su rutina de una mañana normal. Ese día iba a usar el geass sobre unos nobles corruptos para conseguir la base para su nuevo grupo de resistencia, Los Caballeros Negros.

Al bajar a desayunar se encontró con que algo o más bien alguien faltaba Sayoko-san no estaba, ella siempre se levantaba más temprano que Lelouch y siempre la veía en la cocina preparando el desayuno pero no la veía en ninguna parte.

Él no se preocupó mucho, tal vez estaba despertando a Nunally.

Al ver que se hacía tarde para ir a clases Lelouch decidió ir al cuarto de su hermana.

Al entrar al cuarto un peso se formó en su estómago, el cuarto estaba vacío.

Lelouch salió corriendo buscando a su hermana por toda la mansión. A cada minuto que pasaba su miedo crecia.

"¿La habían encontrado alguien de Britannia? ¿Fue secuestrada?" eran algunas de las preguntas que se hacia.

-¡BRUJA!- grito Lelouch cuando entro a su habitación.

CC, que seguía durmiendo, se levantó de un salto.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos- A algunas personas nos gusta dormir hasta mas tarde-

El chico se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros.

-¡¿Has visto a Nunally?!- preguntó Lelouch con desesperación.

Al ver la cara confundida de CC Lelouch tomo su celular y llamo a Milly, ella junto con su abuelo usaron los contactos que tenían para tratar de encontrar su hermana pero era difícil buscar a Nunally sin revelar su verdadera identidad, no podían ir con la policía y no podían dar muchos detalles sobre ella y eso hacía que las personas desconfiaran.

Todo el consejo estudiantil se unió a la búsqueda, incluso Suzaku dijo que buscaría dentro de los militares por si acaso la habían descubierto, pero nada dio frutos.

Habían pasado días sin que Lelouch supiera algo de su hermana, de alguna manera había logrado mantener su fachada como Zero intacta.

La Orden de los Caballeros Negros habían estado combatiendo el crimen y su popularidad había estado subiendo.

Estaba también el incidente con la madre de Kallen y el estribillo.

Había usado el geass para preguntar a varios nobles que tenían alta posiciones en el Area 11 pero aun así no había encontrado a su hermana, es como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire.

Ahora estaba en una reunión con los caballeros negros.

Al parecer Cornelia había encontrado al Frente de Liberación Japonés que se escondían en las montañas de Narita, era la oportunidad perfecta para devolverle lo que paso en Saitama.

Kioto les había dado un Knightmare experimental llamado Guren MK-II su especialidad era el combate cercano, su brazo derecho era una garra metálica que al apresar a su enemigo disparaba una onda de radiación que hacía que los Knightmares que tocaba explotaran, de una forma muy genial Lelouch tuvo que admitir.

Kallen era la única opción para manejar esa obra de ingeniería.

Kioto también les había dado Buria que vendría siendo la contraparte japonesa de los Sutherland, el problema era como transportar todos estos Knightmares hasta Narita sin que Britannia se diera cuenta y ese es el porqué de esta reunión.

-Si usamos la ruta 8 y luego distraemos a la policía podríamos pasar sin ser detectados- sugirió Ohgi.

-Pero eso nos llevaría mucho tiempo- replico Tamaki- no llegaríamos a tiempo para patear el trasero de Britannia-

Hubieron varias sugerencias, pero a Lelouch no le importaba el ya sabía que hacer para llegar sin ser detectados, lo más importante era llegar a Cornelia el necesitaba preguntar por Nunally, el no dejaría que se la arrebataran al igual que a su madre.

El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, todos detuvieron su discusión lo miraron.

Zero saco su celular con elegancia y miro la pantalla, era Suzaku.

No podía irse sin parecer que ocultaba algo, este era una reunión del círculo más cercano a Zero dentro de los caballeros negros, irse significaba que aún no confiaba en ellos; lo que era cierto pero era contraproducente que ellos supieran eso.

El pidió disculpas y contesto la llamada.

No podía darse el lujo de perder una llamada de Suzaku tal vez se trataba de algo relacionado con Nunally y al parecer no se equivocó.

-¡Enciende el televisor, rápido!- Grito con desespero Suzaku, tanto asi que las demás personas en la habitación también lo oyeron.

Zero le hizo una seña a Kallen y esta prendio el televisor, la programación se había interrumpido para dar a conocer un anuncio del emperador.

En la pantalla se podía ver un gran salón revestido con oro y las cortinas más exquisitas que el dinero podía comprar.

La voz del anunciador tenía ese tono de soberbia y militarismo característico de los presentadores de noticias de Britannia.

Por lo que Lelouch podía ver se trataba de un anuncio de alto nivel, podía ver a casi todos sus hermanos presentes, excepto Euphie y Cornelia, todos Knights of Rounds.

Casi siempre sus hermanos no asistían a los anuncios del emperador a no ser que necesitaran algo de ello, ni decir los Rounds, el único que asistia a esos eventos era el Round of One que era el guardaespaldas personal del emperador.

Eso le extraño a Lelouch, no había algún evento extraordinario que hiciera que todas esas personas asistieran a algo asi.

-Estoy volando a la Madre Patria ahora mismo con Euphie y la princesa Cornelia- oyó a Suzaku decir lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie excepto Lelouch lo escuchara.

¿Cornelia también iba? ¿Qué pasaría con la operación en Narita contra el FLJ?

Todos los asistentes a la reunión estaban viendo la TV.

-No todos nacen iguales- empezó el emperador con un tono potente- Algunos nacen pobres, otros nacer ricos, algunos tiene talento y otros simplemente son mediocres-

Todos en la sala se tensaron, era la ideología Darwinista lo que había hecho que Britannia invadiera la mayor parte del mundo, incluyendo Japón.

-La desigualdad no es mala, así como la igualdad es el estancamiento- continuo el emperador- Los que son fuertes sobresaldrán sobre los débiles, así es la naturaleza, así es el mundo y es por eso que Britannia se diferencia de la EU y la Federación China, nosotros luchamos, competimos y evolucionamos para ser los mejores y la prueba de esto llego a mi hace algunos días-

El emperador levanto su brazo izquierdo y alguien entro al escenario.

La respiración de Lelouch se detuvo, tuvo suerte de llevar la máscara de Zero para ayudarle a esconder su incredulidad.

A diferencia de Kallen que todos pudieron ver su reacción al verla allí.

En una silla de ruedas Nunally entraba al escenario con un vestido rosa y blanco, con un lazo fucsia adornándole el pecho y una gargantilla de mariposa en su cuello.

Al parecer ellos no eran los únicos sorprendido, los nobles, los Knight of Rounds y sus propios hermanos parecían sorprendidos de verla.

Lelouch dejó caer el celular, su mente estaba en caos preguntas se formulaban y se respondían, teorías hasta que llego a solo una pregunta.

¿Cómo su hermana había sido encontrada por el imperio y el no? Nunally no salía mucho de la Academia Ashford, era más probable que lo encontraran a el que a ella.

Pero antes de que más teorías se formularan en su cabeza la voz del emperador lo detuvo.

-Mi hija, Nunally Vi Britannia, a la que se le fue quitada la capacidad para ver y caminar- continúo el emperador, aunque su tono de voz se podía oír el orgullo al hablar de su hija- Paso por la guerra de Japón en ese estado y sobrevivió, ahora ha vuelto como una chica fuerte e inteligente-

Lelouch apretó los dientes, no podía perder la compostura frente a sus caballeros negros pero tampoco podía dejar el lugar hasta que la transmisión terminara.

Odiaba a su padre, como se atrevía a hablar de ella como si fuera su hija, como si la amara, él fue el que los llevo a Japón y luego los abandono cuando estalló la guerra, como se atreve a decir.

-Ella es el claro ejemplo de como Britannia evoluciona, de como la persona más débil de nuestro imperio pude superar cosas que otras personas no podrían y volverse fuertes- Nunally estaba a la izquierda del emperador con una cara serena, sin sonreír pero tampoco sin fruncir el ceño- No todos nacemos iguales y nuestras circunstancias nos pueden colocar en una posición desfavorable, pero aunque Britannia es el imperio más fuerte de la historia no debemos olvidar que debemos seguir mejorando evolucionando, no podemos dejar de marchar hacia adelante o terminaremos como la EU y la Federación China-

El emperador se hizo a un lado para dar paso a su Nunally, a Lelouch le pareció extraño, su hermana siempre había sido un poco tímida al conocer personas nuevas, pero al verla ahí sentada frente a todos esos nobles y siendo vista por todo el mundo, Nunally parecía estar en su elemento, como si hubiera nacido para hacer eso, mostraba una confianza y temple increíble. El corazón de Lelouch dio un vuelco, no había notado la tanto que su hermana había crecido, Nunally siempre seria su hermana pequeña pero verla en un escenario tan grande sin mostrar ningún miedo hacia las personas que alguna vez se rieron de ellos lo hacía sentir orgulloso de ella.

Su hermana pequeña se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer y se estaba alejando de él, eso le dolió más de lo que esperaba.

-No todos somos iguales- comenzó Nunally con una voz suave y calmanda, sin miedo o tartamudeo y con una confianza notable- Todos nacemos en circunstancias diferentes y tenemos vidas diferentes, para mí que no pude ver ni caminar por siete años eso estuvo claro como el agua-

Lelouch sabía que la vida de Nunally no había sido fácil, durante la invasión de Japón ella le dijo varias veces que la dejara, que tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir si no tenía una carga como ella. Lelouch siempre le diecia que él nunca dejaría su lado que siempre estaría con ella y que no se preocupara por eso.

Kallen por su parte se sorprendió al ver que la niña dulce que conoció en el concejo estudiantil era una princesa de Britannia, como alguien tan dulce podía ser hija de ese hombre. Al oír su discurso Kallen pensó que Nunally también compartía la misma mentalidad de su padre, se sentía engañada.

-Pero con esfuerzo y trabajo duro todos pueden llegar a ser fuertes, no todos somos iguales, eso es cierto mi difunto hermano Clovis no era bueno dirigiendo un ejército- Zero bufo al oír eso y los otros caballeros negros rieron- Pero era un gran artista mientras que no, mi hermana Cornelia es la mejor general de Britannia, las personas son diferentes y destacan es diferentes campos por eso todos somos diferentes-

Nunally hizo una pausa y miro a todo el público, esperaba que alguien la contradijera, pero nadie se levantaría contra una princesa de Britannia.

-Britannia está cayendo en la decadencia- la princesa soltó esa bomba en una transmisión internacional y con el emperador a un lado- He presenciado la corrupción que azota a nuestro gran imperio, como los nobles se aprovechan de los ciudadanos comunes, como los altos mandos militares aceptan sobornos, como los ciudadanos de Britannia se aprovechan de los Ciudadanos Honorarios de Britannia, esta no es la Britannia de la que salí hace siete años, esta Britannia simplemente es asquerosa-

Era fácil decir que todo el mundo estaba en shock, literalmente.

Era una princesa de Britannia diciendo lo que todos sabían que pasaba en Britannia pero lo que nadie decía.

-Pero no todos las personas de Britannia son así, he visto gente de Britannia que son dignos de pararse con la frente el alto y decir que ellos son trabajadores y que hacen lo posible para hacer de Britannia un mejor imperio- Nunally continuo ignorando las miradas de odio que empezaban a aparecer entre el público- Britannia se ha vuelto perezosa, corrupta y completamente estancada-

Nunally se volvió hacia su padre, el cual la veía con una mirada fría.

-Es por eso que he vuelto- Nunally se volvió hacia las cámaras y sus ojos violetas cálidos, a diferencia de los de su padre que eran fríos, parecían mirar hacia el corazón de la personas- He vuelto para que Britannia vuelva a evolucionar-

Hizo otra pausa para que sus palabras se asentaran en el público.

-Y como ejemplo de eso tomare cargo de Virrey en la recién conquistada área 18 y hare de ella la Área más productiva de todo el imperio- Declaro con fuerza.

La recién conquistada por Cornelia Área 18, antes llamada Arabia saudita, estaba básicamente en proceso de reconstrucción, aunque Britannia ganar la guerra, el Área 18 aún era inestable y eso atrae al terrorismo, además de la posición geográfica en la que se encuentra es difícil trabajar en ella, decir que la convertiría en la más productiva del imperio era una apuesta muy alta

-Los que quieran esforzarse para tener una vida mejor y hacer a Britannia un imperio más fuerte y justo no duden en buscarme- declaro la princesa con voz suave- No permitiré que Britannia se ahogue más en la pereza de lo que ya está-

Con eso Nunally se alejó del micrófono dando por finalizado su discurso, nadie la aplaudió de inmediato y a ella no le importaba, sabía que había hecho muchos enemigos con ese discurso.

La Emperatriz sonrió, iba a ser un reto para mejorar Britannia hasta el punto de que no se necesiten los caballeros negros, no sabía si sería más fácil o más difícil que cuando ella tomo el trono después de la muerte de su hermano pero lo que si sabía es que ella lograría su objetivo. Después de todo no por nada era la hermana pequeña del emperador demonio, la única persona que logro dominar el mundo.

o-o-o

Notas del auto: Perdón por el corto capitulo, pero creo, me gustaría escribir mas pero no me gusta los fics que divagan mucho asi que es un capitulo conciso.

Nunally a diferencia de su hermano no quiere destruir Britannia, más adelante revelare más sobre la vida que tuvo al ser emperatriz, los altibajos en la política, economía y las relaciones diplomáticas con los otros países.

Me encanta escribir sobre una Nunally que no depende tanto de Lelouch y sobre todo que hace la diferencia desde el principio. Tengo muchas partes interesantes escritas pero son para capítulos futuros solo tengo que escribir el intermedio desde donde estoy hasta esas partes y eso me bloquea porque siempre estoy pensando más a futuro que en el capítulo actual.

Espero que me tengan paciencia, dejen su review son muy importante para saber en qué debo mejorar

PS: soy malo para las descripciones.


	4. Chapter 4

La ahora princesa restituida Nunally Vi Britannia estaba disfrutando la vista del jardín de la Villa Aries desde el balcón de la mansion, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo pudo ver, siempre le traía recuerdo de los tiempos donde corría a todos lados con Lelouch y su madre detrás de ella, aunque estaba triste de que sus hijos no pudieron disfrutarla ya que su hermano Schneizel había destruido Pendragon con el FLEIJA.

Pero siempre sonreía al recordar todo esos momentos de felicidad que paso con sus hermanos y su madre en la Villa Aries.

-Es tal como lo dijo Nunally-sama- Respondió Sayoko mientras le servía una taza de té, ella le había contado en el vuelo de regreso a Pendragon como era su hogar antes de ir a Japón, le conto sobre su madre y sus hermanos y como jugaban y corrían de un lado a otro en el jardín de la villa- Un lugar pacifico que parece dejar todos los problemas fuera de el-

-Sabía que te gustaría- respondió la princesa mientras tomaba un poco de té, le dolía estar lejos de Lelouch pero era algo que se tenía que hacer. Ella hubiera dejado todo esto atrás y huido con su hermano si él la hubiera elegido sobre su venganza pero no fue así por lo tanto ella haría que el mundo no necesitara a Zero.

Ellas habían llegado hace unos cinco días a la capital de Britannia, fue parte de su plan, si ella quería crear un mundo donde Zero no fuera necesario necesitaría poder político y por desgracia con su condición de invalidad, además de ser menor de edad, era muy difícil para ella encontrar ese poder político, pero ella era una descendiente directa del emperador del imperio más poderoso en la historia de la humanidad y eso era un buen comienzo.

Inmediatamente después de que ella había anunciado su llegada al palacio real fue llevada, junto con Sayoko, a un cuarto donde se le dio el vestido rosa que uso mientras era Virrey del Area 11 en su vida pasada, eso la hizo pensar cuanto años había estado ese vestido guardado para ella, después de ser vestida y maquillada, algo que como emperatriz ya estaba acostumbrada, fue llevada a una audiencia con su padre.

El salón era ostentoso, las paredes estaban cubiertas con pinturas exquisitas de diferentes artistas, Nunally pudo diferenciar algunas de ellas gracias a sus clases de artes en la academia Ashford, cortinas de la más fina ceda, adornos de oro en todas partes y en la parte más alta un gran trono donde se sentaba su padre, Nunally tenía que admitir que su padre despedía un aura que básicamente decía "Obedezcan o mueran" que le hacía sentir un poco nerviosa, y en el centro del salón una larga alfombra roja de la ceda más fina que se extendía desde el trono hasta la puerta. Era un salón hecho para presumir la riqueza y prosperidad de Britannia y estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo.

Ella empezó a marchar sobre la alfombra roja hacia su padre, Sayoko-san se había quedado a un lado de la puerta es lo más cerca que pueden estar del emperador los caballeros de sus hijos.

El salón también estaba lleno de nobles y políticos, que aunque hacían una reverencia también se reían de ella. Nunally solo les sonrió amablemente y siguió su camino por la alfombra roja.

-Padre, es bueno verte- dijo con voz solemne y una breve inclinación.

-Creí que tú y tu hermano habían muerto en la guerra contra el Area 11- la voz del emperador fue potente y contundente.

-Y como todos las demás personas en este salón estaba equivocado, padre- Nunally ya no estaba inclinada si no que miraba directamente a los ojos de su padre, no tenían la calidez de lo que tenían su hermano cuando la miraba, eran fríos y calculadores.

Las otras personas en el salón habían empezado a susurrar, pero la ex emperatriz solamente los ignoro y se concentró en su padre.

-¿Oh? Te atreves a decir que el emperador se puede equivocar- el tono de voz de su Charles se hizo más frio.

-Todos nos equivocamos, padre- Nunally respondió al tono frio de su padre con una sonrisa amable.

En su tiempo como emperatriz ella tuvo que soportar a muchos líderes mundiales que querían que Britannia prácticamente pagara por cada cosa que salía mal en sus países. Esas personas siempre usaban el mismo tono que usaba su padre ahora pensando que como era joven la podrían intimidar pero ella siempre respondía con una sonrisa amable que hacía que esas personas se enfadaran más y en la política el que pierde el control de sus emociones primero es el que pierde.

-¿Pero no es eso en lo que Britannia es buena, en aprender de los errores y seguir evolucionando?- continúo Nunally, citando su propia creencia contra él.

-¿Entonces, porque estás aquí?- el emperador no había llamado a su hija por su nombre ni una sola vez, era una clara afirmación de que aún no la aceptaba- Si crees que aceptare a alguien débil como tu…-

Una risita interrumpió al emperador, y los nobles dejaron de susurrar y miraron a la chica en silla de ruedas en estado de shock, como se atrevía esta chica a interrumpir al emperador y más que eso a reírse de él.

-¿Débil? ¿Yo?- pregunto Nunally mientras que miraba al emperadora a la cara que tenía un tono más rojo- No padre, podre ser discapacitada pero no débil-

-¿Así que no eres débil?- pregunto el emperador tratando de controlar su temperamento y haciendo parecer la pregunta como una burla.

-Estuve en una zona de guerra mientras estaba ciega e invalida y aun así sobreviví- la voz de Nunally había empezado en un tono normal pero había comenzado a tomar fuerza- Sobreviví a una guerra donde muchos soldados de ambos bandos murieron, sobreviví por siete años sin la ayuda de Britannia, pude recuperar mi vista sin la ayuda de nadie, aun podre ser invalida pero no débil, padre-

Ella tampoco se había referido a su padre por el título de emperador o su majestad, siempre lo llamo padre dando a entender que para ella no era más que su padre y Charles sabia eso, no sabía como pero esta niña, no Nunally, era hábil en la política. Eran por cosas sutiles como estas que se podía definir a un político hábil de uno inepto.

-Puede que tengas razón o puedes que no- Charles aceptaría que ella tenía razón pero tampoco le diría que estaba equivocada, después de todo debía conservar su imagen como emperador en alto frente a los nobles y con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos preguntó- ¿Por qué has vuelto?-

El gesto de su padre no pasó desapercibido para ella, las cosas iban de acuerdo al plan.

-No he vuelto por mí- comenzó Nunally- He vuelto porque ha llegado a mi conocimiento de algo que podría poner en peligro la estabilidad de las Áreas de Britannia-

El salón comenzó a volverse un poco más ruidoso a lo cual el emperador hizo un gesto con el que callo a todos.

Un problema de seguridad era algo que no podía discutir frente a los nobles, era una buena táctica para decirle que quería hablar a solas con él.

"Interesante" pensó Charles.

-La sesión termina- declaro el emperador- Nunally quédate-

Y con eso Charles acepto a Nunally como su hija.

El salón empezó a vaciarse poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron cuatro personas dentro. El emperador, el Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein, Nunally y Sayoko.

-¿Y ella es?- pregunto el emperador al mirar a Sayoko.

-Es mi caballero- respondió la princesa.

El emperador hizo una seña para que Bismarck revisara a Sayoko en busca de armas, Sayoko se dejó revisar sabiendo que Nunnally no quería que armar una escena delante del emperador.

Bismarck se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de armas que la Caballero de la princesa Nunnally escondía en su pequeño cuerpo. Cuchillos de todos los tamaños y formas, escondidos en los lugares más inesperados, él iba a continuar con el cateo si no fuera porque la princesa se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

-Preferiría que no desnudara a mi Caballero delante del emperador- dijo con una voz divertida.

Bismarck no entendía de lo que hablaba pero al ver a Sayoko noto que faltaban varias prendas de su ropa de sirvienta. Al darse cuenta de que en su afán de buscar todas las armas había empezado a quitar piezas de ropa de la mujer Eleven él se volvió hacia el emperador esperando alguna instrucción.

-No dejes que haga algún movimiento sospechoso- dijo simplemente mientras él se colocó a un lado de la Caballero de la princesa- ¿Alguna razón en específico de porque su caballero esa vestida con armas?-

Sayoko comenzó a vestirse de nuevo las prendas que Bismarck le había quitado, pero los cuchillos quedaron en la alfombra en una pequeño montículo, no es que a ella le preocupara estar desarmada Sayoko de por si era un arma viviente, ella no necesita ningún cuchillo para poder neutralizar a cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño a su princesa.

-¿Alguna razón en específico por la cual el Knight of One es el soldado más poderoso del imperio?- pregunto la princesa de vuelta. La respuesta era fácil Sayoko iba armada porque necesita representar el poder de Nunnally mientras que el Knight of One representaba el poder del imperio por lo cual también representaban el poder del emperador.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es ese algo que podría colocar a Britannia en peligro?- pregunto el emperador.

-Los dos sabemos que es eso, padre- la princesa aún se negaba a llamarlo emperador- La falta de acción del emperador ha acabado en que los nobles piensan que pueden hacer lo que ellos quieran en el imperio-

Bismarck se tensó al oír a la princesa, lo que ella estaba diciendo era que el emperador no está haciendo su trabajo y eso es un grave insulto, lo peor de todo es que lo está diciendo a la cara del emperador.

-¿Es eso asi?- pregunto Charles divertido.

-Su falta de interés en este mundo hará que su caída sea más pronto de lo que piensa, padre- respondió Nunnally con una sonrisa.

Charles se dio cuenta de que Nunnally sabía algo sobre la espada de Akasha, no sabía lo que era pero no se arriesgaría tampoco, antes de que el pudiera dar la orden a Bismarck para arrestarla o que el propio Bismarck pudiera tomar alguna acción contra la princesa el ojo derecho de Nunnally había cambiado de forma y color.

El poder de los reyes, Geass.

Todos los pensamientos que el emperador tenía en contra de Nunnally desaparecieron y en cambio nació una gran necesidad de seguirla y obedecerla.

Lealtad, eso es lo que era el geass de Nunnally.

Con solo mirar a los ojos de una persona y activar su geass este forzaba una lealtad absoluta de dicha persona hacia Nunnally. No era tan fuerte como la obediencia absoluta de su hermano pero al menos se la lealtad que el geass de Nunnally imponía sobre la persona no se desvanecía después de la primera orden.

A diferencia de la obediencia absoluta de Lelouch la lealtad no hace que las personas obedezcan ciegamente a Nunnally, si no que hace que esas personas actúen por el bien de ella aun si Nunnally no le da órdenes.

Después de la audiencia con el emperador Nunnally y Sayoko fueron llevadas a la Villa Aries a esperar para dar su primer discurso como princesa. Desde la Villa Aries le dijo a su padre que mantuviera en secreto de VV y Anya que ella conocía sobre el plan de matar a Dios, también le pidió que le diera la posición de Virrey en el área 18. Nunnally necesitaba hacer una buena imagen pública para poder avanzar en la real politic de Britannia.

Las sugerencias, ordenes, dadas a su padre fueron que tratara de erradicar la corrupción en el senado y las altas esferas militares y de los nobles sin ser demasiado contundente al respecto, no necesitaba una rebelión de nobles ahora mismo, con que solo unos cuantos nobles sean llevados a un juicio por atentar contra el imperio y colocados en una prisión por unos años estaba bien, no necesitaba que los nobles pensaran que el emperador estaba en una cacería de bruja contra ellos.

Aunque en el lado militar era más fácil ya que cualquier tipo de corrupción en el ejército conllevaba a un asunto de seguridad nacional y era condenada con la muerte o trabajo en primera línea, que era básicamente lo mismo.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta del balcón una sirvienta entro después de que ella le dio permiso.

-Nunnally-sama tiene una visita- Nunnally ya esperaba, pero se preguntaba cuál de sus hermanos la visitaría primero- Es el príncipe Schneizel-

-Que pase- respondió rápidamente la princesa.

La puerta se cerró y Sayoko se levantó de su silla y se colocó detrás de Nunnally. Aunque a la princesa no le gustaba que la trataran como alguien superior a los demás deben guardar las apariencias frente a otras personas más cuando esa otra persona es Schneizel, él era tan inteligente como Lelouch, tenía la apariencia y el cerebro necesario para hacer que las personas hagan lo que él quiera tanto así que fue la piedra en el zapato de Lelouch antes del Zero Requiem.

Pero a pesar de todo eso Nunnally recordó como Schneizel de su vida anterior amó a su familia, él los amó tanto que con su trabajo de primer ministro trata de resolver los problemas que Britannia tiene contra otros países por la vía diplomática. Fue el propio Lelouch que hizo que Schneizel dejara de importarle su familia.

Schneizel fue muy golpeado cuando se enteró de que su padre había exiliado a Lelouch y a Nunnally, él hizo todo lo posible para poder ayudarlos pero fracaso, al enterarse de que habían muerto durante la invasión a Japón Schneizel juro que no dejaría que ningún otro de sus hermanos correría con la suerte de morir antes de tiempo. Pero el destino parecía estar riéndose de él, fue Schneizel el que recomendó a Clovis frente al emperador para que fuera Virrey en el área 11 y gracias a eso Clovis fue asesinado por Zero. Ayudó a Euphemia a creas la Zona Administrativa de Japón con la idea que ya muchos de sus hermanos habían muerto en la isla gracias a la guerra y el terrorismo con esta zona administrativa tal vez Euphemia podría vivir seguro pero se equivocó al ver la masacre que la misma Euphemia había causado.

Al enterare de que habían encontrado a Nunnally fue Schneizel el que impidió que el emperador arreglara un matrimonio para ella. Schneizel cuido y enseño a Nunnally en el arte de como leer a las personas y como mostrar sus sentimientos solo a personas que ella quería que los vieran.

Cuando Schneizel se enteró que fue Lelouch el que había asesinado a Clovis y a Euphemia no soporto la presión, como era posible que su hermano hubiera asesinado a sangre fría a dos de sus hermanos más cercanos. Fue en ese momento que Schneizel empezó a querer el poder para poder proteger lo que quedaba de su familia aunque sea de ellos mismos y esto derivo en la guerra anterior al Zero Requiem. Aunque por fuera Schneizel se veía bien por dentro ya había perdido la razón, ya que fue el mismo que el mato a la mayoría de su familia al lanzar el FLEIJA en Pendragon, pensaba que Lelouch ya los había corrompido y que tratarían de matar a Cornelia y Nunnally que era la única familia que él consideraba en ese momento.

Todo esto fue dicho a Nunnally por el propio Schneizel al hacer que Zero le preguntara porque había hecho todo lo que hizo y fue gracias al geass de Lelouch que Nunnally pudo entender lo mucho que sufrió su hermano mayor con todo lo que Zero había hecho.

Ella amaba a Lelouch pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar que lastimara a sus otros hermanos, ella evitaría que Euphemia muriera, aunque no pudo evitar que Lelouch matara a Clovis.

Nunnally tomo la mano de Sayoko con la cual ella apretó para dar a entender que estaba con ella y la apoyaba, luego le dio una sonrisa antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo.

Schneizel entro al balcón vestido con la ropa más fina que Britannia podía ofrecer, ser el primer ministro del imperio más poderoso de la historia conlleva a que tengas que vestirte a la altura de tu cargo, Nunnally nunca había entendido porque las chicas se derretían ante la sonrisa de Schneizel pero ahora con una mente adulta podía entenderlo, ella tenía que admitir que su hermano Schneizel era muy apuesto, sus rasgos afilados, sus ojos astutos, su cabello dorado bien cuidado y, a diferencia de Lelouch, un cuerpo tonificado. En resumen su hermano mayor era uno de los hombres más apuesto que había visto en sus dos vidas, aunque su corazón siempre estará solo para Lelouch.

-Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo Nunnally- dijo Schneizel mientras veía a Nunnaly a los ojos.

-Yo también me alegro de poder decir lo mismo- dijo la princesa bromeando sobre su anterior ceguera, pero al ver que Schneizel no se acercó más a ella, Nunnally abrió los brazos como una niña pequeña y pregunto con una voz infantil- ¿No el darás un abrazo a tu hermana más linda?-

Schneizel mostro sorpresa a la petición de Nunnally ella siempre guardaba esos afectos solo para Lelocuh pero sin hacerla esperar más se arrodillo frente a su hermana y la envolvió en un abrazo, en un principio era un abrazo ligero pero poco a poco fue apretando con más fuerza a su hermana como si ella fuera a desvanecerse si la soltaba.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte- susurro Nunnally al oído de su hermano, mientras frotaba su espalda.

Schneizel se rio y espero un poco para poder hablar, no confiaba que su voz sonara con la misma confianza de siempre en este mismo momento. Después de unos minutos pudo recuperar la compostura y dejo ir a su hermana.

-¿Mi hermana más linda?- pregunto el segundo príncipe en tono de broma.

-Lelouch me lo dijo- respondió la princesa- Él nunca me mentiría por eso debe ser verdad-

La certeza con al que Nunnally hablo fue como si la palabra de Lelouch fuera como un mandato escrito en piedra.

-Lelouch se puede equivocar- dijo Schneizel mientras se sentaba a un lado de su hermana.

-Tal vez, pero no en este caso- respondió Nunnally con total confianza, pero luego miro con ojos de cachorro golpeado a su hermano y pregunto- ¿No soy la más linda?-

Schneizel se rio mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su hermana y la besaba.

-La más linda del imperio- dijo con la voz que siempre usa para encantar a las mujeres, Nunnally se sonrojo un poco, no pueden culparla su hermano Schneizel era uno de los hombres más apuesto que había visto, pero no dejo que su hermano llevara el ritmo.

-¿Así que solo del imperio?- pregunto ella fingiendo un tono de decepción.

Y con eso por primera vez en mucho tiempo Schneizel no sabía que decirle a una chica, luego vio el brillo de diversión en los ojos de su hermana pequeña, la más linda, y los dos empezaron a reír.

Tomaron un tiempo para ponerse al día, Schneizel le conto como había sido su vida después de que ellos habían ido a Japón, como se convirtió en primer ministro y como él, Cornelia y Clovis habían hecho todo lo posible para sacarlos del país cuando Britannia había invadido.

Nunnally le conto como había sido su vida en Japon, de una gran amiga que había hecho y como había sobrevivido a la guerra gracias a Lelouch y Suzaku, también le conto como había sido su vida en la academia Ashford. Schneizel fue el primero al que Nunnally le dijo que Lelouch estaba vivo pero que el aún no estaba listo para regresar y que lo haría cuando pensara que era correcto y Schneizel sabiendo que era un tema delicado para Nunnally decidió no ahondar mucho en el asunto.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y el sol ya se estaba escondiendo en la Villa Aries, ya era hora de que Schneizel regresara a sus deberes de primer ministro, aunque se sorprendió al ver que Nunnally manejaba muy bien temas políticos y se encontró disfrutando de la conversación con ella. Habían hablado de la situación del imperio y como mejorarlo, se sorprendió al ver que Nunnally no descartaba la acción militar como posible solución, al preguntarle por ello su hermana simplemente respondió.

-Algunas veces las personas no quieren escuchar la voz de la razón y para evitar que sacrifiquen a todas las personas bajo su mando, entonces hay que actuar rápido para que las bajas y los daños sean mínimos y menos duraderos- Era un análisis frio y calculado de una de las personas más inocentes y amables que Schneizel había conocido.

Nunnally se sentía mal por lo que iba hacer pero era la opción más segura que ella tenía.

-Hermano Schneizel- llamó la princesa antes de que su hermano se fuera, él se volvió hacia ella y ella lo miro a los ojos- Te quiero-

Schneizel se detuvo por un momento antes de poder responder, en su familia eran pocos lo que mostraban afecto y los momentos en que lo hacían eran muy raros, siendo Euphemia la que más mostraba su cariño por sus hermanos.

-Yo también te quiero Nunnally- respondió Schneizel con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y salió del balcón después había dejado que se acumulara mucho trabajo para poder visitar por tanto tiempo su hermana perdida.

Nadie excepto Sayoko se dio cuenta que el ojo derecho de Nunnally había cambiado al decir las últimas palabras.

0-0-0

Al día siguiente a su discurso Nunnally se despertó en una cama extremadamente grande, con sabanas de ceda color purpura suave y abrazando a una Sayoko vestida con un camisón blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas.

La princesa sonrió al ver a su fiel Caballero ninja dormida a su lado, la princesa se había sentido muy solitaria en esta enorme cama, ya que estaba acostumbrada a la cama más pequeña en la academia Ashford, en la tercera noche ella después de llegar a la Villa Aries le había pedido a Sayoko que durmiera con ella, como era de esperar Sayoko se había negado alegando que no sería propio para su princesa dormir en la misma cama que su Caballero. Sayoko saco muchos puntos lógicos de porque no deberían dormir juntas tales como que las criadas podrían malinterpretarlo, o porque ella era una Eleven y muchas otras cosas. Nunnally escuchó cada una de las objeciones de Sayoko y todas eran lógicas y así lógicamente la princesa ordeno a su caballero que durmiera con ella de ahora en adelante y frente a una orden directa Sayoko solo pudo obedecer.

Podría parecer que Nunnally se había convertido en una niña mimada y era exactamente lo que pasaba, en su vida pasada Nunnally no quería ser una carga para nadie así que por eso guardaba para sí muchas cosas que quería hacer pero en esta nueva vida ella decidió dar rienda suelta a todos esos deseos y peticiones que no hizo en su otra vida. Ella bromearía con Lelouch, dormiría con Sayoko hablaría de chicos con Milly, hablaría de moda con Euphy, hablaría de cosas militares con Cornelia, hablaría de política con Schneizel y todo lo que quisiera hacer, ella viviría esta vida lo más que pudiera y en el proceso traería paz al mundo, podría sonar arrogante pero que puedes esperar de la emperatriz del imperio más grande de la historia de la humanidad y que mantuvo en paz al mundo durante los 72 años que gobernó y eso no fue fácil, las personas empiezan guerras por las razones más estúpidas imaginables fue todo un reto para Nunnally algunas veces uso la política, otras veces uso el poder disuasivo del ejército de Britannia pero al final el resultado fue el mismo paz en el mundo y ella estaba orgullosa de su logro.

Nunnally miro el reloj que marcaba las 5:30 am y entonces se volvió a Sayoko.

-Despierta mi fiel caballero- le susurró al oído.

Por alguna razón Nunnally había encontrado divertido hacer que su caballero se sonrojara, tal vez sea porque en vida anterior no había visto la cara sonrojada de Sayoko pero ahora era como si no podía pasar un día sin verla.

Sayoko se despertó lentamente y al ver la cara de su princesa tan cerca de la suya tanto así que podía sentir la respiración en su nariz se sorprendió.

-Buenos días, Sayoko- dijo Nunnally mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la nariz y eso fue lo que necesitaba para ver la cara sonrojada de la ninja que tanto buscaba últimamente.

Nunnally sonrió y se alejó de la petrificada ninja.

-No debería hacer eso, Nunnally-sama- suspiro Sayoko- Los empleados de la Villa podrían confundir nuestra relación-

-¿Qué pasa si yo quiero que la confundan?- pregunto la princesa aun sonriendo, la princesa sabía que Sayoko le estaba ocultando algo y necesitaba que su caballero se lo dijera-Eres mi mejor amiga Sayoko no me importaría si…-

-¡Pero a mí sí!- y esto era lo que estaba esperando Nunnally, la princesa sabia gracias a su vida anterior que Sayoko era lesbiana.

Había sido difícil para la maid, ya que en su clan son muy estrictos con la orientación sexual de sus miembros, Sayoko por miedo había ocultado su orientación sexual a todos inclusos le tomo muchos años después del Zero Requiem decírselo a Nunnally.

Sayoko a pesar de su orientación sexual si había amado a un hombre, fue uno que ella admiro mucho pero que nunca le había dicho sus sentimientos, imaginar la sorpresa de Nunnally que el único hombre al que había amado Sayoko era Lelouch y eso fue porque paso mucho tiempo con él, él la trato con respeto cuando la gente de Britannia trataban a los Eleven como basura, el acepto sus consejos y la trato como un igual y después Lelouch hizo lo imposible de poder unir a un Japón fracturado y derrotado y darle orgullo de nuevo, algo que nadie pensaba que era posible. Y con los cambios que Nunnally ha hecho hasta ahora parece imposible que Sayoko desarrolle esos sentimientos por su hermano y es por eso que quería que ella fuera totalmente honesta cuando hablaran, a Nunnally no le importaría hablar de chicas con su caballero.

Y es por eso que Nunnally no quería que Sayoko le ocultara lo que ella sentía y fue por eso que forzó esta situación. Ella amaba a Sayoko y aunque sabía que los tiempos que venían serían muy difíciles para las dos al menos se tendrían una a la otra para poder hablar y la princesa no quería que hubiera ningún tipo de obstáculo que impidiera a su caballero hablar de lo que fuera con ella.

-Lo siento- se reprendió rápidamente Sayoko al darse cuenta que le había gritado a Nunnally bajo la mirada y empezó a balbucear- Yo no sé qué me paso, me discul…-

Sayoko se detuvo al sentir una suave mano en su mejilla que la obligo a encontrarse con la mirada de su princesa, ella no veía ningún rastro de furia o asco en ella solo veía la calidez y amor con la que siempre la miraba.

-No me importa lo que piensen los demás Sayoko- dijo la princesa suavemente mientras abrazaba a su caballero- Solo me importa lo que pienses tú y Lelouch-

Después de un momento se separaron y mientras se miraban lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Sayoko.

-Yo… Yo soy lesbiana- dijo Sayoko con una voz débil.

-Lo sé- respondió Nunnally- Y no me importa mientras que seas la misma Sayoko-san que conozco-

Sayoko enterró la cara en el pecho de Nunnally mientras lloraba, Nunnally era la primera persona en su vida a la cual Sayoko confesaba su secreto, la ninja esperaba que la princesa se enfureciera o que la viera con asco, como había visto que pasaba en Japon, pero en vez de eso la acepto. Su princesa era la primera persona que la aceptaba tal como era y ella estaba muy feliz por eso.

Nunnally acariciaba la espalda de Sayoko mientras la mujer diez años mayor, físicamente, lloraba en su pecho. Increíblemente Britannia era más tolerante con las personas homosexuales que la mayoría de países, ya que en Britannia lo más importante es la fuerza no importa tu orientación sexual mientras que seas fuerte nadie te cuestionara, Nunnally sabia por lo que le había dicho Sayoko en el futuro que Japón era un país muy tradicionalista, incluso después de que volvió a ser libre después del Zero Requiem, las parejas homosexuales no eran bien vistas en Japón, fue por eso que al igual que en ese entonces esto era un alivio para Sayoko.

Después de que unos minutos Sayoko se calmó y dejo ir a la princesa.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Nunnally con un poco de preocupación.

-Mucho mejor- dijo Sayoko mientras se limpiaba los resto de lágrimas de los ojos.

Después callo un silencio incomodo en la habitación, Sayoko sentía vergüenza de su comportamiento, ella siempre había tratado de mantener sus emociones bajo control pero Nunnally poco a poco había hecho que las expresara, no solo con lo que estaba pasando ahora, si no las pequeñas bromas que le hacía, la princesa siempre encontraba una forma de hacerla sonrojar y aunque la caballero no lo admitirá le gustaba esas pequeños momentos con su princesa.

-Estoy feliz que me lo dijeras, Sayoko- dijo Nunnally tratando de romper el silencio.

Sayoko miro a su princesa desde hace un tiempo Nunnally había empezado a cambiar, desde que abrió los ojos para ser más precisos, ahora era más bromista, decía las cosas que quería y hacia las cosas que quería, era un gran cambio de la chica tranquila que no quería ser una carga para nadie, a Sayoko le gustaba más como es ahora.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, Sayoko- dijo la princesa mirando a los ojos de la maid para enfatizar lo importante que era eso- Nunca le mentiré a mi mejor amiga y como eres mi mejor amiga estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, por eso quiero que cuando estemos nosotras dos dejemos las formalidades y solo seamos dos chicas hablando-

-Gracias, Nunnally- eso significaba mucho para Sayoko, tener alguien con quien hablar sin tener que preocuparse por decir algo indebido.

-Además no me importaría hablar de chicas contigo- Sayoko noto que un brillo divertido había aparecido en los ojos de su princesa, ninja entrenada desde su niñez para soportar cualquier cosa que el mundo podía lanzarle trago.

-No, no es necesario- trato de dejar el tema pero su princesa parecía tener otros planes.

-No es molestia- respondió Nunnally con una sonrisa traviesa- Haz notado que el pecho de Shirley creció mas este mes que pasó-

-¡Princesa!-Sayoko reprendió mientras oía la risa de Nunnally.

-Me gustaría estar en cama todo el día pero tenemos medio mundo que recorrer para llegar al Area 18- Dijo Nunnally con un suspiro.

Sayoko se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse con su tradicional traje de maid y su expresión cambio de sonrojada a una profesional, Nunnally en su mente la llamaba Sayoko modo Maid. Cargando a Nunnally estilo novia la llevo al baño y la ayudo a asearse y bañarse, era un ritual al cual las dos ya estaban acostumbradas. Después del baño la caballero ayudo a la princesa a vestirse con un vestido color azul celeste sin mangas, un poco acampanado en la parte inferior y con detalles blancos en la parte inferior del vestido que parecía como si estuviera parada encima de nubes, el vestido venia también con un pequeño suéter con manga a tres cuartos de color blanco. No era tan ostentoso como el vestido que había usado en el discurso del día anterior pero el día anterior era especial mientras que hoy solo duraría doce horas sentada en un avión para poder llegar al Área 18.

Después de la rutina de la mañana ya eran las 7 am y era hora del desayuno Sayoko supervisaba personalmente a las personas en la cocina, mientras que Nunnally esperaba en el comedor, lo cual no hacía muy felices a los Chefs de Britannia que no les gustaba tener a un Numero en sus territorio mandando pero como insultar al caballero de una princesa era un delito era mejor para ellos mantener la boca cerrada además luego de cada desayuno ella iba a la cocina y les deba las gracias personalmente por la comida no se podían quejar no muchas personas tienen el privilegio de hablar con la realeza además que Nunnally agradeciera personalmente su cocina hacia que su curriculum fuera más atractivo para futuros trabajos.

La princesa y la caballero siempre se sentaban juntas en cada comida, Nunnally había invitado a las otras personas del personal a unirse pero ellos habían rechazado, y este desayuno no fue la excepción y mientras charlaban alegremente Nunnally escucho unas voces que se acercaban, una de ellas la de una maid tratando de detener a la persona que quería irrumpir en el comedor y la otra no se oía muy feliz de eso. Sayoko se tensó y llevo su mano hacia su muslo, donde tenía el cuchillo más accesible.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y varias personas entraron al comedor mientras que Sayoko ya estaba frente a Nunnally para protegerla de cualquier peligro.

-Lo siento, su alteza- dijo la maid que entro con las otras personas mientras se inclinaba frente a ella- No importa lo que decía, los invitados no estaban dispuestos a esperar para verla-

Nunnally se dio cuenta de que los "Invitados" no eran nada menos que sus hermanas Euphemia y Cornelia y su amigo Suzaku.

-No hay problema- dijo suavemente la princesa mientras tocaba el brazo de su caballero como señal de que no eran hostiles- Puedes retirarte-

Después de que la maid cerró la puerta detrás de ella hubo un silencio y luego un borrón color rosa casi hizo que Nunnally cayera de su silla.

-También es bueno verte Euphi- dijo Nunnally mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-¿De verdad eres Nunnally?- la voz de Euphi parecía a punto de romperse.

Nunnally solo la abrazo más fuerte para confirmar.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Nunnally- la voz de Cornelia vino detrás de ella mientras sentía que colocaba su mano es su hombro.

-Ahora puedo decir lo mismo- respondió Nunnally haciendo que le segunda princesa del Imperio riera, al parecer esa broma siempre ayudaba aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Suzaku?- Nunnally estaba realmente confundida al ver a Suzaku en Pendragon, teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo era solo un teniente y no el cabellero de Euphi, también estaba el hecho que Cornelia en estas fecha despreciaba a los Britanianos Honorarios.

-Hola Nunnally- dijo Suzaku con nerviosismo.

-¡Teniente, más respeto esta en frente a una princesa de Britannia!- reprendió inmediatamente Cornelia, la posición de Suzaku se tensó e hizo un saludo militar.

-Me disculpo por mi descortesía-

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Nunnally- Después de todo eres mi amigo-

-Así que estaba diciendo la verdad- murmuro Cornelia la chica en silla de ruedas pudo oírla.

Después de que las emociones de Euphemia se calmaron todos tomaron, Cornelia protesto al ver que Nunnally invitaba a Suzaku a sentarse en la misma mesa y que Sayoko ya estaba sentada a la derecha de su hermana. Cornelia explico que había traído a Suzaku al enterarse que él sabía que Nunnally y Lelouch seguían vivos y quería saber porque no lo había reportado y Nunnally tuvo que decirle que le había pedido a Suzaku que no dijera nada sobre ella y su hermano. Cuando Euphemia pregunto sobre Lelouch la expresión de Nunnally se entristeció y dijo que su hermano tenía algunas cosas importantes que hacer y que por eso no había vuelto con ella. A Suzaku le parecio raro que hubiera algo más importante para Lelouch que su hermana pero mantuvo sus dudas para sí mismo mientras que Euphemia fue más vocal al respecto.

-¿Más importante que tú?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Al parecer- respondió Nunnally con una sonrisa triste, aun le dolía que su hermano hubiera elegido su venganza sobre ella.

La conversación se cambió de tema después de eso las tres hermanas se pusieron al día, Euphemia contando como fue la vida después de que ellos se fueron a Japón y lo triste que había estado cuando se enteró de su supuesta muerte, Cornelia dijo que trato de ser la mejor comandante que Britannia podría necesitar para honrar la memoria de su madre y Nunnally conto como fue su vida cuando estaban con la familia de Suzaku en esta parte el chico japonés intervino de vez en cuando para agregar algunos detalle que Nunnally paso por alto gracias a su ceguera, la princesa salto el tema de su vida durante la guerra y paso directo a cómo fue su vida en la Academia Ashford.

-Así que esa Eleven te ha estado cuidando- dijo Cornelia con voz indiferente.

A Sayoko no le pareció importarle la forma en que la segunda princesa se había referido pero a Nunnally no le gustó nada, Sayoko era su mejor amiga y su caballero y necesitaba el respeto que eso ameritaba.

-Sí, Sayoko me ha ayudado mucho- dijo Nunnally su voz perdió el toque cálido que tenía antes, ella no permitiría que nadie insultara a sus amigos.

-Solo cumplía con mi trabajo, su alteza- dijo respetuosamente la maid.

-Te doy las gracias por eso- dijo Cornelia- Pero creo que ahora podemos encontrar a una persona más capacitada para ayudar a nuestra hermana-

La ira se incendió en el pecho de Nunnally pero gracias a las enseñanzas de su hermano Schneizel no dejo que saliera a flote, Cornelia estaba tratando de deshacerse de Sayoko justo frente a ella.

-No creo que exista una mejor persona más "capacitada" para ayudarme Cornelia- Nunnally había dejado de sonreír y su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción.

Suzaku y Euphemia habían notado este cambio en la chica pero al parecer Cornelia había decidido ignorarlo.

-Hay personas más capacitadas que una Eleven, Nunnally- dijo la segunda princesa haciendo un gesto con la mano- Hay miles de maids que pueden hacer mejor el mismo trabajo-

-No creo que encuentres una maid que pueda infiltrarse en una base de Britannia robar un avión y pilotarlo hasta la Madre Patria y aterrizarlo sin ser notada por las autoridades- respondió Nunnally solo para ver una expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Cornelia que solo duro un segundo.

Nunnally no estaba mintiendo, ella había ordenado a Sayoko hacer exactamente eso, no era como que una princesa supuestamente muerta podía tomar un vuelo hacia la capital de Britannia sin generar preguntas, la habrían detenido incluso antes de salir de Area 11 fue por eso que el robo fue hecho pero había otra punto que Nunnally quería resaltar con ese robo y fue la incompetencia actual de Britannia y por extensión de Cornelia que era la que estaba a cargo del Area 11 en ese momento.

-Asi que fuiste tu- gruño Cornelia tratando de contener su rabia.

-Mi caballero es muy competente-respondió Nunnally haciendo que las otras personas en la habitación la miraran con sorpresa- Aun no lo he anunciado porque Padre me pidió que no lo hiciera pero Sayoko es mi Caballero.

-Nunnally no puedes simplemente….- Cornelia trato de razonar con su hermana pequeña pero esta la interrumpio.

-Si puedo, Cornelia- respondió fríamente la princesa más joven- Sayoko me ha estado cuidando por años, confió en ella con mi vida, y si padre no ha denegado a mi caballero que derecho tienes tú de hacerlo Cornelia-

La habitación cayó en un pesado silencio, Cornelia y Nunnally se miraban a los ojos si prestar atención a nada más mientras que Suzaku parecía querer estar en medio del campo de batalla a ver a Nunnally enfadada y Euphemia parecía querer decir algo para calmar a sus hermanas.

-No quiero pelear contigo- suspiro Nunnally mientras que bajaba la mirada- Se supone que esta sería una feliz reunión con mis hermanas-

-Siento insultar a tu caballero- Cornelia tampoco quería que esta reunión fuera de este modo se supone que se reencontraría con su dulce hermana pequeña pero ver a esa Eleven a su lado hizo que perdiera el control sobre ella misma- Yo solo no quiero perderte de nuevo, no como a Clovis-

-No desapareceré de nuevo- dijo Nunnally con una radiante sonrisa.

Cornelia rodeo la mesa para darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermana el cual ella regreso.

Un toque en la puerta les hizo volver a la realidad.

-Siento interrumpir Su alteza pero se le va hacer tarde para su vuelo al Area 18- dijo el mayordomo en jefe de la Villa Aries, él y sus subordinados más allegados eran los únicos que tenían el permiso de tratar con la familia real cuando visitaban la Villa.

-Es triste que ya te tengas que ir- dijo Euphi mientras se acercaba a Nunnally.

-Estaremos en contacto- Nunnally hizo una señal y Sayoko les entrego a los tres una tarjeta con un solo número de teléfono y nada más- Es mi numero personal, si pudieran darme los suyos los llamare todos los días-

Cornelia le dio su número, mientras que Euphemia tomo directamente el teléfono de la mano de Sayoko y escribió su número y lo guardo con el nombre de "Euphi tu hermana favorita", Nunnally solo pudo reír, Suzaku le dio su número también aunque Cornelia argumento de que no debería tener contactos con elementos militares de tan bajo rango a lo que Nunnally respondió.

-Yo creo que el llegara alto- dijo Nunnally enigmáticamente- Después de todo en el piloto de Knightmare con ratio de sincronización más alta de todo el Area 11-

Después de eso Nunnally y Sayoko se despidieron ya que se les hacía tarde para su vuelo.

-Pensé que dijiste que no le habías dicho que pilotabas el Lancelot- pregunto Euphi.

-No lo hice- respondió Suzaku aturdido de como Nunnally se había enterado que su ratio era el más alto de Area 11, incluso superando a los hombres bajo el mando directo de Cornelia, Lloyd se había encargado de sellar esa información en particular para que ninguna otra unidad pudiera "tomarlo prestado".

 **Notas del autor: Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar.**

 **En cuanto al capitulo la verdad es que este capitulo llegaría hasta que Nunnally ya en el área 18 pero por alguna razón se fue alargando mas y mas hasta que meti cosas que no estaban en el plan original del capitulo pero que me parecio necesario meter, por ejemplo la reunión entre Cornelia, Euphi, Suzaku y Nunnally. Pense en hacerla ya en el Area 18 pero me di cuenta que era mejor hacerla ante de eso.**

 **Espero que les guste, sé que no avanza mucho con la historia pero creo que es un capitulo necesario. Dejen un comentario, se aceptan críticas y si es sobre gramática estoy trabajando en ello.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Cornelia era una persona que le gustaba saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor para poder estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad, era un aspecto que había desarrollado después de las numerosas emboscadas que había soportado como comandante en el frente de batalla, no importa que tan pequeño y débil era el enemigo este podría causar mucho daño si golpeaba en un punto en específico, es por eso que mientras veía el avión donde su hermana Nunnally Vi Britannia se alejaba en el cielo tomo la decisión que necesitaba saber más para estar preparada para el futuro, así que un plan se formó en su cabeza y el primer paso de ese plan era conseguir información sobre los hermanos de su antigua maestra.

Tomando por el cuello del uniforme a el Eleven que se hacía llamar amigo se su hermana más pequeña lo tiro contra la pared más cercana y coloco su siempre presente revolver debajo de su mandíbula.

-Quiero respuesta y las quiero ahora- Euphy se veía horrorizada con lo que ella estaba haciendo- ¿Dónde está Lelouch? –

Ella sabía que el Eleven sabia donde estaba su hermano pequeño, después de todo era su amigo, aunque no quería pensar en eso.

Una media hora más tarde el Teniente Suzaku, por lo que había hecho por sus hermanos durante la guerra se merecía al menos tratarlo por su rango y no como otro Eleven del montón, terminaba una historia sin censura de lo que había vivido desde que el príncipe de cabello negro y la princesa en silla de ruedas había llegado a su hogar y Cornelia no estaba feliz por lo que escucho, no decir eso era eufemismo Cornelia estaba hirviendo de la rabia, como es posible que soldados de Britannia habían disparados contra dos príncipes y el hijo del entonces primer ministro del país que invadían, tener al niño en ese entonces hubiera servido de palanca para que se rindiera o al menos para desmoralizar a las tropas enemigas, tenía que investigar esto, ella misma había ordenado durante esa guerra que cualquier indicio de Lelpuch y Nunnally debía ser reportado a ella misma pero nunca recibió un reporte de la zona en la que el Teniente dice que los soldados les habían disparado, era necesaria una investigación pero si sus órdenes fueron ignoradas debe ser que la orden de disparar vino de más arriba que ella en ese entonces, debía ser cuidadosa.

Ya en sentados en su avión privado de regreso al Área 11 llamo a su fiel caballero Dalton y le ordeno que buscara la descripción del uniforme que el Teniente había dicho que vio a Lelouch durante la masacre en Shinjuku, "¡¿Por qué demonios la guardia real de Clovis intento matar a Lelouch?!" pensó con rabia la princesa de pelo morado, y que al encontrar la escuela que le informara.

Euphy se estaba riendo tanto con las desventuras que el teniente le contaba de Lelouch antes de la guerra que se le estaban saliendo las lágrimas, eso provoco que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios, Lelouch tenía una mente increíble pero cuando se trataba de trabajo físico dejaba mucho que desear.

La alerta de llamada volvió su atención al computador portátil en su regazo, Dalton fue rápido le dio una lista de más de 50 escuela con uniformes parecidos al que el teniente había dicho, mientras deslizaba su vista por los nombres de las escuelas empezaba a pensar que excusa tendría que dar para justificar el allanamiento a tantos lugares hasta que su vista se detuvo en un nombre, Academia Ashford. Cornelia quería golpear su cabeza contra algo, Lelouch era inteligente por supuesto que buscaría ayuda de las personas que apoyaron a su madre incluso después de caer en desgracia porque nadie pensó que podrían estar allí, no importa en este momento, recuperando el hilo de pensamiento que tenía anterior mente le ordeno a Dalton que pusiera bajo vigilancia toda la escuela, si Lelouch no quería ser encontrado no se dejaría encontrar, por lo que la mejor opción era una que localizara primero y luego capturar, en vez de llevar a todo un pelotón a una escuela y cerrarla.

Espera poder encontrar a su hermano pequeño, había tanto de lo que quería hablar con él, pero también quería golpearlo muy fuerte por dejar que su hermana Nunnally fuera un lugar tan peligroso como lo es la inestable Área 18. Con un poco de suerte tendría a Lelouch en su custodia en poco tiempo.

 **0-0-0**

-No te preocupes- dijo mientras metía unas prendas de ropas en la maleta- Estaré bien-

-Lo que no entiendo es porque Nunna-chan decidió ir a la madre patria sin decirle a nadie- respondio su amiga de la infancia- Ahora tienes que volver a esconderte-

-No pasara mucho tiempo hasta que Cornelia empiece a buscarme- Lelouch sabía lo terca que era su hermana mayor.

\- ¿No volverás a Britannia? - pregunto Milly con confusión.

El príncipe exiliado había vuelto a la academia Ashford a buscar sus pertenencias y asegurarse de no dejar ninguna pista que lo vincule con Zero. Él no sabía porque Nunnally se había ido y por lo que la bruja había dicho al parecer era su culpa. Ahora estaba separado de su hermana por un océano lo más que quería era ir a su lado para preguntar y disculparse si era necesario, pero no podía, su idea de un grupo insurreccional que lucha contra el imperio de su padre estaba tomando forma, aunque tuvo una derrota contra Cornelia en Saitama él sabía que con un grupo más organizado y dirigido por él tendría el Área 11 en sus manos en poco tiempo. Pero de que serviría todo eso si Nunnally estaba del lado del enemigo que quería destruir, se supone que, hacia todo esto por ella, tal vez si le hubiera dicho lo que realmente estaba haciendo ella lo hubiera apoyado, pero era muy peligroso para una chica en silla de ruedas.

-No puedo volver ahora mismo- susurro el chico mientras cerraba la maleta.

\- ¡Dejaras a Nunna-chan sola en medio de la realeza de Britannia! - la voz de Milly subió unos cuantos decibeles, sabia porque estaba sorprendida, él era muy sobreprotector con Nunnally pero en este momento no podía ir a su lado.

La realeza era otro problema, seguro tratarían de usarla para su propio beneficio. Pero él había hecho un descubrimiento inesperado mientras se infiltraba en la base de datos de los militares en el Área 11. Jeremiah Gottwald fue un militar que había estado bajo las ordenes directa de su madre hasta que ella fue asesinada, Lelouch sabía que era un tiro al aire reunirse con este hombre, ya que resultó ser al que le había dado el sobrenombre de Orange para desviar la investigación y dejar a Suzaku libre, pero fue mejor de lo esperado, la devoción de este hombre con su madre rozaba el fanatismo, no había necesidad de usar el geass con él. Así que la primera orden que le dio fue que buscara la forma de llegar a donde estaba su hermana y protegerla de todo aquel que le intentara hacer daño y le informara de todo, cuando el pregunto qué porque no volvería Lelouch le dijo que necesitaba proteger a su hermana sin que nadie supiera que era el, Jeremiah acepto de buena gana y se fue, no antes de darle el número de Zero, aunque esto no lo sabía el soldado, para poder tener una línea segura para cualquier informe que tendría para él.

-Tengo un amigo que ayudara a Nunnally cuando sea necesario- dijo sin tratar de revelar mucho, al ver la preocupación en la cara de su amiga de la infancia Lelouch suspiro y se acercó a ella y le tomo las manos, que estaban temblando- Estoy más preocupado por ti ¿Qué pasara cuando se descubras que nos estaban ayudando? –

-El abuelo ya pensara en algo- respondió mientras abrazaba a Lelouch- Prométeme que estarás bien-

-Lo prometo- dijo el ex príncipe mientras regresaba el abrazo- despídeme de todos los demás y diles que lo siento por irme sin explicar nada-

Milly solamente asintió, luego de eso Lelouch se colocó una gorra y lentes oscuros para, uso una de sus entradas secretas para poder salir de la escuela sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero al salir a la calle noto que había más tráfico de lo normal, maldijo internamente y caminó unas cuantas calles y cruzo en un callejón, espero unos momentos y un hombre alto vestido con un traje negro entro al callejón también.

-Responde a todas mis preguntas- ordeno Lelouch mientras bajaba sus lentes, después de una serie de preguntas el ex príncipe murmuro- Cornelia se mueve más rápido de lo que pensaba-

Después de preguntarle al hombre como era su vida entera y dejarlo hablando solo se fue del callejón al lugar donde estaba la nueva base de los Caballeros Negros, al parecer ahora este sería su hogar.

 **0-0-0**

Un reto, así sería como Nunnally describiría a la prensa la situación en el área 18 pero para sus adentros usaría otra palabra, los antiguos líderes se arroparon en el terrorismo y trataron de destruir cualquier cosa que Britannia construía, incluso si era beneficioso para el pueblo, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el pueblo de Arabia Saudita se volviera contra sus propios lideres.

La primera declaración de prensa de la nueva virrey fue que a los nativos conservarían su gentilicio, a diferencia de las otras zonas del imperio, también hizo una ley que dictaba que las autoridades de Britannia no deben denigrar o segregar a los locales de alguna forma. Esto le valió un poco de aceptación de los locales, pero aun así no sirvió para mitigar los ataques terroristas que siguieron a su toma de posesión. Los primeros fueron dirigidos a posiciones de Britannia pero resultaron ser infructuosos, al ver esto los ataques se dirigieron a los centros de población, tratando de matar el mayor número de ciudadanos del imperio pero esto solo gano la rabia e ira de los locales, ya que eran pocos los ciudadanos del imperio que vivían ahora en el área 18 y que gracias a la ley de no segregación los locales y ciudadanos imperiales conviven juntos, lo que llevo a la muerte de más locales.

El ataque de hoy se produjo en La Mezquita del Profeta uno de los lugares religiosos más importantes del área 18, ella la había visitado para rendir respeto y anunciar que Britannia destinaria parte de su presupuesto a restaurar los lugares religiosos que fueron dañados por la guerra, ni siquiera dos horas después un hombre se inmolo en la entrada de la Mezquita lo que provoco graves daños a la fachada y mato a más de 20 personas. Las protestas de los locales no tardaron en llenar las calles, pero lo interesante fue que las protestas no fueron contra ella o su virreinato si no contra los terroristas y pedían a Britannia que solucionara el problema.

El jefe de seguridad interna del Área 18 dio una conferencia de prensa diciendo que se hacía lo posible para encontrar y llevar a la justicia a los autores intelectuales de estos atroces ataques, pero que les era imposible porque muchos locales los escondían y protegían, al punto de no dejar pasar a los organismos de seguridad a lugares donde se podrían esconder, es por eso que se pide la colaboración de las personas que si tenían alguna información la enviaran a la oficina de seguridad, no importa si era anónima.

Después de ese discurso los teléfonos empezaron a sonar, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los antiguos líderes del área 18 estuvieran sentados en un juicio transmitido en cadena por todos los medios de comunicación, justo como Nunnally lo planeo antes de salir de la Villa Aries.

-Es increíble- exclamo Sayoko mientras servía te en la nueva residencia de su princesa- Fue todo tal y como dijo-

El castillo de uno de los miles príncipes herederos era ahora sus aposentos y la sede del virreinato, era enorme, tenía un gran jardín con varias fuentes, una decoración exquisita y exótica una piscina techada y muchas habitaciones que ahora servían de oficinas para los distintos departamentos, esto era temporal ya que pronto se construirían edificios que albergara todo lo que era los órganos legislativo, judicial y ejecutivo, lo que dejaría este castillo como su vivienda personal.

Ella ahora mismo disfrutaba de la vista de la capital desde la terraza del cuarto principal, había sido un día largo y solo quería acostarse y dormir todo lo que pudiera, pero aun tenia trabajo que hacer, por ahora solo le bastaba con este pequeño descanso con Sayoko.

-Las personas odian que le quiten lo que es de ellos- dijo la princesa antes de dar un sorbo del nuevo te que su maid había hecho con hierbas locales, a ella no le gustaba mucho el té fuerte pero el sabor diferente no le disgustaba- La religión es una de las cosas que no se debe perjudicar si quieres estar en el lado bueno del pueblo-

-Fue por eso que visito la mezquita- dijo la caballero con comprensión.

Nunnally solo asintió mientras veía el cielo tomar un tono naranja y rojizo, crepúsculo era como se llamaba este hermoso fenómeno, era algo difícil de ver en Japón y Britannia pero aquí podía verlo todas las mañanas y todas las tardes, era un regalo que los locales no sabían que tenían.

Un sonido electrónico dio a Sayoko la señal de que había llegado un mensaje al puerto de información de su princesa, ella rápidamente lo recogió y empezó a leer.

-Las refinerías más importantes ya están en un estado óptimo para entrar en operación y los pozos petroleros subieron su producción a 900.000 barriles al día- repitió la información la maid- El cargamento de vehículos llegara dentro de dos días desde el área 6, algunos necesitaran reparación, pero ninguno de los indispensables-

-Perfecto, gracias Sayoko- dijo Nunnally con una sonrisa, desde el descubrimiento del Sakuradite el mundo empezó a usarlo en todo ya que era más eficiente que su predecesor, pero aún más volátil si no se refinaba bien razón por la cual su precio se disparó.

Aun así, los países desarrollados como Britannia, Japón, La Federación China y los países de la Unión Europea hicieron su transición al Sakuradite y como estos países eran los mayores exportadores de tecnología los países que aun usaban petróleo tuvieron que hacer una transición forzada colocando un gran peso sobre sus economías. Esto llevo a la caída empicada del precio del petróleo y con ellos a la caída de varias economías petroleras como Arabia Saudita y los demás miembros de la OPEP, lo cual llevo a la inestabilidad política que Britannia aprovecho como oportunidad para invadir.

Ahora Nunnally iba a usar esa enorme reserva de combustible casi gratuito que tenía en el subsuelo para ahorra dinero en energía, si limitaba el uso de Sakuradite en solo sectores importantes como el militar o el de salud, podría usar ese dinero en otros sectores como el de infraestructura e investigación, además que como el petróleo, sus derivados como la gasolina se hicieron también más baratos y como pocas personas seguían usando vehículos impulsados por gasolina estos estaban abandonados en cualquier basurero, aunque la mayoría parecían estar en mal estado la verdad es que solo era daño cosmético lo importante, el motor, solo necesitaba un poco de mantenimiento para volver a colocarlos en mantenimientos. Así las personas con poco dinero podían ir a un basurero comprar una "chatarra antigua" y volverla a colocar en funcionamiento por menos de un cuarto del precio de lo que valía un auto impulsado por Sakuradire. Con esta estrategia Nunnally quería darles a los residentes más pobres del área 18 la oportunidad de comprar algo que normalmente estaría fuera de su alcance, claro que su gobierno impulsaría ayudas sociales a aquellas personas de bajos recursos, los necesitaba de su lado cuando diera a conocer el cambio más radical que haría en el área 18, necesitaba aumentar su popularidad y su buena imagen, la mayoría de las decisiones que ahora tomaba era para este propósito y por el informe que Sayoko leía todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

 **0-0-0**

\- ¡No pude hacer esto, su majestad! – exclamo uno de sus asistentes mientras lanzaba el documento que Sayoko había repartido al consejo provisional del área 18- Esto va en contra de todo lo que representa Britannia-

Nunnally ahora estaba sentada en la cabeza de una gran mesa ovalada, Sayoko siempre constante de pie a su espalda, ella ahora estaba informando de la situación del área 18 a un consejo que ella había creado con el fin de delegar funciones a personas que ella creía competente.

La sala actualmente tenía un estilo árabe tradicional con una gran alfombra roja y cortinas de ceda con bordados que daban hacían hermosos y exóticos paisajes que iban desde el techo hasta e piso y columnas de mármol negro con exquisitos diseños dorados, a ella le gustaba, pero al parecer a los otros altos mandos de Britannia les gustaría tener una decoración mas tradicional.

Había pasado dos meses desde que había asumido el virreinato del área 18, todavía se producían atentado terroristas por toda el área, pero no eran tan grandes como los primeros. Los responsables fueron los jefes militares del ejército de Arabia Saudita, ellos reclamaban que se les devolvieran el gobierno a un príncipe heredero que sobrevivió escondido hasta ahora, esto era un problema para Nunnally ya que tener una figura de la monarquía de parte de los terroristas le daba un sentido de justificación a lo que hacían en la mente de los más reacios a dejar morir al antiguo régimen.

La inteligencia de Britannia no se había afianzado lo suficiente como para lograr localizar al príncipe heredero, o prevenir los ataques terroristas, es por eso que Nunnally necesitaba actuar ahora y dar una señal al pueblo e inversores del área 18 que ella tenía la situación bajo control, al principio podía justificar ya que el ejército no tenía influencia sobre todo el territorio, pero ahora era injustificable que unos terroristas se moviesen libremente por el área. Fue por eso que hace un mes que había puesto en marcha una operación de gran escala que empezaba con la aprobación de una ley, dicha que ley que el consejo mira con recelo.

-¿Cuál podría ser el problema, señor Michel?- pregunto la princesa con una sonrisa

-¡No puede hacer esto!- grito Michel apoyado por los movimientos de cabeza de los demás miembros- El consejo no lo aprobara-

-No estoy pidiendo permiso al consejo para aprobar esto, señor Michel- respondió suavemente Nunnally- Solo estoy informando lo que se está haciendo-

-Pero esto es inconcebible- reprendió un miembro del consejo de gran tamaño y calvo mientras miraba el informe como si lo hubiera insultado- Legalizar la prostitución va en contra de la moral de Britannia-

La prostitución, el trabajo más antiguo del mundo y el que ahora ella está legalizando, era imposible estar totalmente de acuerdo con esta medida que estaba tomando, pero hay que ser realistas, no importa cuánto se penalice la prostitución siempre va a existir más aun en una zona de post guerra donde no hay trabajo estable y las mujeres tiene que alimentar a sus hijos.

Cuando era emperatriz ella estaba decidida a erradicar dicha práctica, pero sorprendentemente fue Cornelia la que la disuadió de ello. Según sus historias la prostitución en las zonas de guerra era útil para aliviar a las soldados que venían del campo de batalla y daba un sustento sostenible a las mujeres que no tenían la capacitación de hacer otro trabajo. Claro no es que ella estaba de acuerdo con la prostitución, pero el gobierno no tiene los recursos para mantener a todas las personas que subsistían de ello es por eso que lo mejor que Cornelia podía hacer cuando servía en el ejército era asegurarse de que sus soldados no se colocaran violentos con las mujeres y dar medicinas.

Claro que cuando fue emperatriz no legalizo la prostitución en el imperio, sino que creo un programa en el que cualquier mujer en el imperio pudiera ver a un médico y recibir medicinas gratis. Fue un programa muy aceptado cuando lo promulgo y paso por el congreso muy rápido gracias a la presión social de ese entonces.

Ahora mismo no podía ser tan sutil la tasa de arresto por prostitución había subido ya un 20%, eso significa que había más mujeres prostituyéndose en el área 18, para dar más protección a dichas mujeres creo esta ley la "Ley de regulación del trabajo sexual" que indicaba que los dueños de las "Casas de compañía" debían mantener un registro medico de todas sus trabajadoras, dar un seguro mínimo de salud y no contratar a nadie ni dar servicio a nadie menor de 17 años.

Esa era una de las razones para esta ley, la razón más lógica era que necesitaba ojos y oídos en el bajo mundo de área 18, Nunnally designó a muchos agentes para que fueran encubiertos ya sea como dueños de una casa de compañía, cliente o trabajador, para que informaran de cualquier persona sospechosa de terrorismo.

-Señores, les aseguro de que todo esto es por el bien de Britannia- dijo Nunnally perfectamente en calma, a pesar de las miradas de ira que estaba recibiendo- Es por eso que…-

Antes de que pudiera continuar la puerta de la sala de abrió rápidamente, algunos de los miembros del consejo intentaron amonestar al soldado que había entrado sin permiso, el soldado solo hizo una inclinación a modo de disculpa y camino hacia Sayoko y le entrego un pedazo de papel, el soldado le susurro algo al oído a su caballero y luego salió de la habitación, no antes de hacer otra inclinación de cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Sayoko se acercó a su princesa y susurro y la hizo sonreír.

-Es por eso que ya está dando frutos- dijo Nunnally como si la interrupción no hubiera sucedido- Gracias a nuestra red de información en las casas de compañía hemos logrado localizar el cuartel de los terroristas-

El humor de la sala cambio inmediatamente y ahora parecía que un peso se había levantado de los hombros de todos los presentes.

-Ese es un resultado favorable, su majestad- dijo el señor Michel.

-Pero no solo encontramos el cuartel general de los terroristas- dijo Nunnally mientras que miraba a cada miembro del consejo- También podemos confirmar al 100% que el príncipe heredero se encuentra dentro de las instalaciones-

Las exclamaciones de júbilo llenaron la sala mientras Nunnally disfrutaba de su victoria, lo único que necesitaba para que el área 18 tuviera una relativa paz era encontrar al príncipe heredero y cortar la cabeza de lo que era el sentimiento del antiguo gobierno, claro que los terroristas lo defenderían a muerte y sinceramente esperaba que eso sucediera, era malo tener a muchas personas tan extremistas encerradas en un mismo lugar. Era cruel pensar esto, pero Nunnally de verdad quería que murieran los más posibles para poder debilitar irreparablemente al grupo terrorista, algunas veces había que hacer sacrificios.

 **0-0-0**

Schneizel El Britannia dejo escapar un suspiro al salir de la sala del parlamento europeo, la reunión con los eurodiputados había sido larga e inútil, era simplemente imposible tratar de concretar un acuerdo de paz con la UE era simplemente imposible en este momento.

La reciente adquisición del área 18 por parte de Britannia y a ayuda a terroristas que la UE da en las áreas del África central no ayudan demasiado a su causa ya de por sí difícil.

Saliendo del gran edificio del parlamento europeo fue escoltado por un convoy de carros fuertemente blindados y armados hacia la residencia oficial. Era una mansión de tres pisos con grandes ventanas al estilo victoriano y rodeada de extensos jardines, su jefe de seguridad estaba furioso cuando vio el terreno por primera vez, al parecer no había mucho que pudieran hacer si la UE decidió que atacarlos, pero todo eso cambio cuando el trajo una docena de los Knightmare Frames de última generación y los dejo a entera disposición de su jefe de seguridad.

Al entrar rápidamente fue recibido por el mayordomo en jefe que indico que la cena estaría lista en cuarenta minutos y que si quería algo solo lo hiciera saber, solo pidió que llevara una botella de vino a su estudio.

Cuando llego por fin a su estudio se dejó caer en la cómoda sofá frente a la gran ventana blindada que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna, pero antes de que pudiera relajarse su ayudante Kanon le trajo unos cuantos papeles que aún faltaba por firmar y con una sonrisa de disculpa también dejo una copa de vino, dejando escapar otro suspiro procedió a leer y firmar documentos.

Horas después en la comodidad de su cuarto y después de un relajante baño se dispuso a leer lo que era noticia en otras latitudes. Al parecer su hermana pequeña Nunnally estaba haciendo decisiones interesantes en la nueva área 18, eso lo hizo sonreír, la decisión de usar el petróleo como combustible dominante de uso civil en el área ahorraría mucho dinero, además obligaría a las empresas que quieran entrar al área a comprar vehículos para poder adaptarse a la falta de Sakuradite de uso civil.

Todas las decisiones que Nunnally había tomado hasta ahora fueron increíblemente precisas y estaban orientadas a que la transición de los ciudadanos locales del área 18 al imperio fuera lo más suave posible, claro que aún existía resistencia, pero su hermana lo estaba manejando increíblemente bien, pero había una decisión que había tomado a todos por sorpresa.

Nunnally había legalizado la prostitución en el área 18, cuando leyó eso el solo mirar sorprendido al ver que su dulce e inocente hermana pequeña estaba a favor de la prostitución, pero luego de releer y pensar de nuevo la situación empezó a reírse. La prostitución es el trabajo más viejo del mundo y no va a desaparecer, pero aunque todos la repudien siempre existirá y cuando es ilegal esto lleva a que se practique en secreto y en lugares que son de difícil acceso a las autoridades, al legalizarla las "casas de compañía" como se le llamaban ahora a los cabarets en el área 18, tendrían que rendir cuenta al nuevo gobierno, también informar de cualquier actividad subversiva de la que tengan conciencia y lo mejor de todo ahora tenían que pagar impuestos, claro que también funcionaba de cubierta perfecta para que agentes del imperio obtuvieran información crucial sobre cualquier actividad terrorista.

En un área recién conquistada donde la mayoría de los hombres sienten su orgullo por el suelo la prostitución sube a su punto más alto de actividad ya que esos hombres buscan un desahogo y ya que tienen miedo de pelear con un enemigo que no pueden vencer buscan alivio en los brazos de cualquier mujer, ahora al hacer eso en el área 18 aunque no quieran están apoyando a ese gobierno que tanto detestan. Eso hizo reír mucho a Schneizel, al parecer su pequeña y adorable hermana tenía algunas ideas interesantes.

Pero el ánimo de Schneizel se redujo al leer las noticias del área 11, al parecer Cornelia había recibido un duro golpe en las montañas en el área 11 al no poder capturar al grupo terrorista más grande del área, esto le hacía preguntarse si era seguro dejar a cargo a Euphemia cuando se necesite a Cornelia en el frente de batalla.

Este Zero estaba siendo una molestia, el área 11 ya era de por si inestable incluso después de todos estos años, pero ahora con una nueva cara que ha logrado vencer a Britannia tan notoriamente hace ver que los oficiales del imperio son incompetentes, pero con la victoria sobre Cornelia lo coloca a un nivel que ya no se puede clasificar como una amenaza de nivel bajo. Tal vez ahora no era un peligro para el imperio en sí, pero Schneizel podía ver que si dejaba a Zero seguir como hasta ahora sería un gran problema mas adelante.

Schneizel tendría que mantener el estancamiento de la guerra contra la UE en los Balcanes, él no puede darse el lujo de invertir más recursos ahora que tienen un área que reconstruir y otra que al parecer se volverá más inestable que antes. Eso no era muy difícil, ya que a diferencia de Britannia donde el emperador tiene el total control sobre el ejército y es el único que decide en cuanto a la guerra se refieres (función que ahora le había cedido a él) la UE era un conjunto de países democráticos unidos por lo que llegar a un consenso era casi imposible lo que le daba un gran margen de maniobra.

Apagando el dispositivo y colocándose cómodo en la gran cama con sábanas de seda Schneizel se dejó llevar por el sueño con la esperanza que el día de mañana no sería tan agotador como este.

 **0-0-0**

Lelouch no estaba del mejor humor, su plan para capturar a Cornelia había fracasado gracias a ese Knightmare blanco, si no hubiera sido por la increíble capacidad de esa máquina hubiera logrado completar su plan. Fue gracias a C.C. que ahora estaba en su habitación, fue sorprendente saber el nombre de la bruja, era un secreto que ahora solo ellos compartían.

Ahora Zero se encontraba en un escondite proporcionado por las Seis casas de Kyoto de Kyoto en la isla de Okinawa, asegurando una ruta de suministros que aseguraba que sus Caballeros Negros tuvieran un constante flujo de armamento y personal de diferentes partes de Asia.

Los Caballeros Negros habían crecido a un ritmo más rápido del que Lelouch había predicho, no es que se quejaba, pero ahora tenía que delegar más de sus funciones administrativas a Oogi, esto no era algo que Lelouch le gustaba mucho, a él le gustaba saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su organización, pero con el gran tamaño que los caballeros negros le era imposible estar en todos los lugares que necesitaban su atención, así que ahora solo se dedicaba a las cosas más importantes, como elegir los objetivos de atacar a Britannia y en qué forma atacarlos, los suministros, municiones, armas y Knightmare como también la supervisión de todas las personas en la que ahora está delegando las funciones. Él había tenido que cambiar a su tesorero tres veces porque al parecer cualquiera que coloca sus manos sobre dinero que no le pertenece tiende a robarlo, aunque por ahora el tesorero actual no ha mostrado signos de haber robado algo.

Estar en Okinawa también le proporcionaba más publicidad a los Caballeros Negros, combatiendo el crimen en diferentes partes del país daba la sensación a la población japonesa de seguridad y a Britannia el miedo de que estaban por todo Japón. Otra razón por la que aceptar este encargo de las Seis casas de Kyoto era para entrenar a los miembros que no tenían experiencia en pilotear el nuevo Burai que les habían proporcionado, además de acostumbrarlos a su manera de dar órdenes. Su nueva misión le proporcionaría el completo apoyo de las Seis casas, tenía que entrar a la cárcel de máxima seguridad del Área 11 para rescatar al antiguo Teniente Coronel Koyshiro Tohdoh, contaba con el apoyo de los miembros de su grupo más cercano, además de que tenerlo como parte de lo caballero negros subirá más su peso en la mente de los Japoneses y de Britannia, ya que el Teniente Coronel fue el que ideo la estrategia que obtuvo la única victoria de Japón contra Britannia durante la guerra, incluso sin usar ni un solo Knightmare Frame.

Este sería el último día en Okinawa antes de volver a Tokio y su antigua base, ya había estudiado los planos de la prisión e ideado varios planes de ataque y escape de pende de la situación que se le presente, iba a ser fácil incluso si ese Knightmare blanco aparece, que es casi seguro que así será.

-Zero, estamos listo para volver- Kouzuki Kallen interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Movámonos- se levantó y salió de la habitación que funcionaba como oficina- Cuando esto termine tendremos al general a salvo-

 **0-0-0**

Nunnally estaba sentada en el puente de mando de un centro de mando móvil ubicado a unos kilómetros de donde se encontraba el ultimo príncipe heredero, ella había decidido que no les daría el gusto a los terroristas de ver que la misma virrey del área 18 se había acercado a tratar con ellos, eso daría más moral a lo que quedaba de su ejército. En su lugar Nunnally decidió que haría un recorrido por una de las ciudades turísticas más importante de su nuevo territorio que estaba a la distancia suficiente del lugar de la operación como para que la información llegara a tiempo real sin pasar por algún intermediario.

Después de reunirse con las autoridades locales y discutir un plan económico para impulsar el turismo en la ciudad ella se excusó a descansar, eso había sido la excusa para la prensa, faltaban unos minutos para las diez de la noche, la hora en la que empezaría la operación. La orden dada por la ex emperatriz era matar a cualquiera que pusiera resistencia y capturar a cualquiera que se rindiera.

-Ya es hora, mi princesa- informa Sayoko.

Nunnally asintió en reconocimiento y desvió su mirada hacia el mapa holográfico frente a ella, triángulos azules, que representaban a los Suthland que tenía a su disposición, rodeaban la estructura de un antiguo recinto penitenciario, la ironía que el último miembro de la monarquía local se escondiera en una cárcel no pasó desapercibida a ella.

-El equipo 1 avance dos kilómetros- su voz era firme, no permitía ninguna objeción de los generales y otros altos mandos presentes en el puente, ella dirigiría esta operación para demostrarle a algunos de sus subordinados que dudaban de ella- Equipo 3 avance de forma diagonal medio kilómetro a la izquierda y proporcione de fuego de cobertura en el punto A17 de la estructura-

La primera operación militar de Nunnally en este mundo había comenzado.

 **0-0-0**

Todo iba según lo planeado, la distracción fue exactamente como él había anticipado, Zero ahora se encontraba frente a Todoh y por lo que podía ver en sus ojos lo había convencido de volver a luchar por la libertad de Japon.

-Tomare la responsabilidad por la esperanza que todos los japoneses tienen en mi- declaro Todoh mientras tomaba la mano enguantada de Zero.

-No esperaba menos- respondió el líder de los caballeros negros, mientras le daba la llave de un Knightmare especializado para él –Un regalo de bienvenida-

Todoh subio a su nuevo Knightmare y partio a reunirse con sus antiguos compañero, esto debía darles más peso a los caballeros negros en la mente de los japoneses y las seis casas de Kyoto.

\- ¡Esta aquí! - escucho a Kallen gritar.

Ese Knightmare blanco no arruinaría sus planes otra vez, ahora tenía el plan para derrotarlo, con Todoh y sus antiguos compañeros en sus propias unidades especializadas ganarían contra el idiota que osaba a interponerse en sus planes.

-Nos encontraremos pronto Nunnally- prometió a sí mismo.

 **0-0-0**

Increíblemente los terroristas estaban resistiendo más de lo que la ex emperatriz había esperado, pero no era un problema. Moviendo a los diferentes equipos de manera que los terroristas se dispersaran para poder cubrir todos los frentes ella mantuvo al equipo 3 en espera esperando algo que sabía que los terroristas tenían guardado, según la inteligencia que había recibido.

\- ¡Unidades desconocidas aparecieron al noroeste! – exclamo uno de los soldados apostados en una de las pantallas frente a ella.

\- ¿Numero de enemigo? – ordeno un capitán.

\- Veinte – contesto una voz femenina por un comunicador –Knightmare de fabricación europea, nos supera en movilidad –

Un general había empezado a gritar órdenes a los diferentes equipos para solventar el nuevo problema hasta que Sayoko se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención, se hizo un silencio mientras que todos se volteaban a ver a la princesa que no había apartado la mirada del mapa.

-Equipo 8- comenzó la chica en silla de ruedas – Avance hasta el punto M50-

\- ¡Esta loca! – exclamo el general – Eso los pondrá en la mira de los europeos –

\- Equipo 4 – continuo Nunnally ignorando la interrupción – Proporcionen fuego de cobertura en el punto B19 –

Los triángulos azules empezaron a moverse por el mapa, ella vio con satisfacción que el equipo 8 había seguido sus órdenes sin protestar.

-Niña tonta- susurro el general con mal humor.

Sayoko le dio una mirada que prometía dolor, pero no dijo nada.

Al ver que el equipo 8 se acercaba a un área determinada en el mapa, la sonrisa de Nunnally se hizo un poco viciosa, era un mal hábito que Suzaku en el futuro le había dicho que su hermano también hacia cuando un plan iba como quería, ese lugar en el mapa era un pequeño pantano que impedía un poco la movilidad de las unidades.

-Equipo 3, flanqueen al equipo 8 y ataquen a sus perseguidores- ordeno la princesa.

Al ver que los triángulos rojos cambiaban a una pequeña señal que decía "Lost" sonrió, ahora los terroristas no tenían nada con lo que defenderse.

Diez minutos después sus tropas tenía el cadáver de líder del antiguo ejército y al último príncipe cautivo.

 **0-0-0**

Zero aun dudaba de la habilidad de los hombres de Todoh, el había escuchado que ellos podían rivalizar con los mejores pilotos de Britannia en el área 11, pero aun así él tenía sus dudas. Cuando la batalla contra el Knightmare blanco comenzó comprendió que lo que hacía fuertes a esos pilotos no era su habilidad individual si no su habilidad de trabajo en equipo, ellos estaban perfectamente sincronizados, al punto de que parecían una mente con varios cuerpos complementaban las debilidades de los demás y no se apresuraban cuando cometían algún error, además del liderazgo de Todoh que completo lo que les faltaba de ofensiva.

Todo iba perfecto pronto ese Knightmare blanco no sería un problema nunca más, hasta que por azares del destino Todoh quito el techo de la cabina del enemigo. El conocía muy bien al piloto, había vivido con el cuando era niño y lo consideraba su mejor amigo.

-Retirada- la voz de Zero se escuchó por los intercomunicadores.

-Podemos matarlo- grito Tamaki junto con otros

\- ¡Retirada! - el grito de Zero hizo que todos se callaran.

Esto no debía estar pasando, Suzaku le había prometido llevarlo con Nunnally, el había dicho que ella estaba bien y que haría todo lo posible para ser promovido y pedir un tiempo libre o un cambio que lo llevara al área 18 y poder mantenerlo en contacto, pero era el mismo Suzaku el que se había estado interponiendo en sus planes desde el principio.

"Maldita sea" grito en su mente mientras golpeaba el tablero en la cabina de su Burai.

Despues de que la retirada se completo era momento de dar explicaciones a los exaltados miembros de su organización por retirarse cuando estaban tan cerca de tomar la victoria, por suerte Todoh tomo la palabra para hacer notar que Britannia ya había enviado refuerzos los cuales estaban llegando en transportes aéreos y que si se mantenían en combate había una gran posibilidad de quedar rodeados.

Zero solo asintió a la explicación de del antiguo general de ejército japonés y dio la reunión por terminada.

-El descanso es importante- dijo el líder terrorista antes de retirarse – No podremos hacer frente a Britannia si no podemos pelear a nuestra máxima capacidad-

Esta última frase al parecer hizo sonreír a Kallen que no estaba satisfecha con la retirada.

Al entrar a la habitación se quitó el casco y la capa, él quería ir directamente a la cama, pero la cama ya estaba ocupada por cierta bruja de pelo verde.

-Me gustaría ir a la cama- dijo Lelouch mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-Compartir es bueno- dijo la bruja mientras comía un pedazo de pizza.

-Apestas a pizza- se quejó el chico de ojos violetas mientras tomaba una ropa más cómoda del armario para cambiarse después de tomar un baño.

-Así que me olfateas mientras duermo- la voz de C.C. pretenciosa y su sonrisa de mierda lo hacía peor – No sabía que el gran Zero era un pervertido que les gusta el olor de las mujeres –

Lelouch estaba muy cansado para seguir el juego por esta noche, así que opto por ignorar a su compañera de cuarto y tomar un baño. Cuando salió con una toalla en la cabeza una camisa negra sin mangas y unos shorts azul oscuro, noto que C.C. estaba en el piso revolcándose de la risa.

-Tienes que leer esto- dijo la chica de pelo verde en respuesta a la ceja levantada del ex príncipe.

La bruja le había entregado un terminal portátil que tenía en su pantalla un sitio web de noticias en el cual el titular rezaba.

 _Britannia legaliza la prostitución_ eso por si solo detuvo todos sus pensamientos.

Britannia se jactaba de que era todo lo correcto, aceptar la prostitución era un tema caliente y dudaba que los nobles aprobaran esto así que debía ser alguien de más rango que los nobles.

 _En un movimiento insólito la prostitución fue legalizada bajo varias reglas, al parecer solo los mayores de edad pueden acceder a este nuevo servicio y los contratistas que estén en este negocio deben registrarse y pagar seguro médico a sus trabajadores y trabajadoras._

Eso sonaba bien a Lelouch, pero aún se preguntaba quien cometería tal suicidio político en Britannia para ayudar a unas cuantas mujeres de la calle.

 _La autora de esta ley Nunnally vi Britannia…_

La mente del milagroso Zero se detuvo por completo.

Ningún pensamiento fue procesado en su cerebro, para alguien que siempre mantenía activa su mente esta es una ocasión rara.

-Nunnally legalizo la prostitución- susurro para el mismo pero cierta bruja de cabello verde lo oyó y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Gracias a eso el cerebro de Lelouch pudo empezar a producir pensamientos coherentes y lo primero que hizo fue fruncirle el ceño a su compañera de cuarto.

-Tu… tu cara, deberías haber… visto tu cara- C.C. se reía tanto que se cayó de la cama.

Su hermana, su linda y pura hermana, que no debería haber sabido lo que se supone que significa legalizar ese trabaja acaba de hacer una jugada política arriesgada, pero con mucho que ganar, si fuera sido el o Schneizel los que hubieran hecho eso habría alabado tal determinación, pero por alguna razón que lo hiciera su hermana le causaba un nudo en el estómago.

Tengo que llegar a Nunnally pronto.

 **0-0-0**

 _Según el ejército de Britannia el ultimo príncipe de la dinastía del Area 18 fue ejecutado por rebelión y terrorismo, en los que se le atribuyen los ataques que causaron decenas de muertes civiles y de personal militar_ La voz de la presentadora de noticias era monótona y no atraía nada la atención _La princesa Nunnally vi Britannia expreso su tristeza por la muerte de una persona que podría haber hecho tanto bien a la nueva Área 18, pero que la justicia es igual para todos en Britannia._

"Nunnally espero que estés bien" pensó Nina mientras veía el televisor en su asiento de primera clase en un avión.

En un principio se sorprendió al descubrir que la frágil niña en silla de ruedas es una princesa imperial, eso significaba que Lelouch también era un príncipe, esperando recibir algunas respuestas ella se dirigió al consejo estudiantil al parecer no habia sido la única porque Shirley y Rivals también estaban presente.

Trataron de encontrar a Lelouch pero lo único que encontraron fue su habitación vacía. La presidenta les había explicad que por circunstancias que no podía decir Nunnally y Lelouch habían estado escondiendo su estatus de realeza y que por ahora Lelouch seguiría escondido.

Shirley y Rivals estaban devastados, que sus amigos tan cercanos le escondieran algo asi fue chocante, es por eso que la presidenta los animo para ir de viaje a un hotel de lujo fuera de Tokio. A Nina no le gustó la idea, ella no le gustaba los eleven, cuando su familia había llegado al asentamiento de Tokio su padre fue atacado por un grupo de elevens mientras paseaban por un parque, ellos no habían hecho nada solo estaban disfrutando de un buen día en el parque cuando esas personas aparecieron y empezaron a gritarles, su padre le dijo a su mama que corriera con ella en los brazos y buscara ayuda y eso fue lo que hizo. Ellas encontraron a un oficial del ejército y le explicaron la situación, rápidamente el oficial reunió a unos cuantos hombres y fueron a ayudar a su padre. Cuando la ayuda llego su padre estaba tirado en el piso en un charco de su propia sangre mientras que esas personas seguían pateándolo, los militares sometieron rápidamente a los agresores, ella no lo admitiría a nadie, pero cuando los guardias golpearon a los elevens se sentido tan bien, se lo merecían por golpear a su padre. Su padre fue llevado rápidamente al hospital y fue por poco que se salvó. Desde ese entonces ella siempre había tenido miedo de los elevens.

Imagina el terror que recorrió sus venas cuando el hotel donde se estaban hospedando fue tomado por terroristas elevens.

Ella casi se convirtió en víctima de esas personas cuando uno de ellos se ofendió por llamarlo por lo que era, un eleven.

Fue gracias la princesa Euphemia que se había salvado, ella se había sacrificado para que el eleven no le hiciera daño. Luego otros terroristas elevens habían matado a los primeros, los elevens podían matarse entre sí todo lo que quieran a ella no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que la princesa estaba a salvo.

No importa cuánto Nina trato no pudo ponerse en contacto con la princesa Euphemia para mostrar su agradecimiento por salvarla.

Nina estaba en un salón solo del consejo estudiantil tratando de seguir con su investigación cuando la presidenta le entrego una carta, la chica rubia solo le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación.

La carta decía que había ganado un premio académico que la familia Britannia otorga para incentivar a las futuras grandes mentes del imperio por su investigación con el Sakuradite. Eso era raro, su investigación no estaba completa y no había enviada ningún proyecto para concursar.

Los ojos de Nina brillaron intensamente al leer lo que su premio representaba, un laboratorio de investigación equipado totalmente con personal capacitado con un presupuesto que superaba con creces lo necesario para continuar con su investigación.

Al final de la carta estaba escrito

 _La princesa Nunnally vi Britannia la felicita por su logro y espera que pueda seguir ayudando a crear una mejor Britannia._

Su corazón dio un vuelco, Nunnally la había ayudado, la chica de pelo verde oscuro estaba feliz y a la vez confundida.

No es que no quisiera a la chica de pelo castaño, es que nunca habían sido tan cercanas, pero al parecer Nunnally no pensaba así.

Eso también explicaba porque el nuevo laboratorio que supuestamente estaba a su cargo se encontraba en el Área 18.

Ella les dijo a sus padres sobre la carta, ellos la felicitaron por su logro y la incentivaron a seguir con su sueño, su padre le prometió que tan pronto encontrara un trabajo en el área 18 ellos se mudarían para que no estuviera sola. Al parecer con el aumento de la actividad terrorista ellos también querían mudarse solo estaban esperando a que Nina terminara la escuela.

Después de una fiesta y una emotiva despedida ella partió hacia el área 18, lo que la lleva a donde se encontraba ahora, en un vuelo de casi 12 horas que por fin estaba a punto de terminar.

La azafata dio instrucciones de que se abrocharan los cinturones de seguridad porque ya iba a comenzar el aterrizaje, Nina suspiro por fin estaba en el área controlada por su amiga.

Después del desembarque Nina miraba hacia los lados esperando a una persona que supuestamente iba a recogerla. Lo que no esperaba era ver a la mismísima Nunnally esperándola con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenida Nina- dijo la chica con una dulce voz, justo como la recordaba.

-Gra… Gracias, su majestad- ella entro en pánico y rápidamente se inclinó.

-Vamos Nina, somos amigas- al escuchar eso la chica de gafas levanto la vista y vio que Nunnally le sonreía – Llámame Nunnally como siempre-

La princesa le tendió la mano y ella la tomo, pero Nina se sorprendió cuando Nunnally la jalo y le dio un abrazo.

-Vamos- dijo la virrey – Tengo mucho que mostrarte –

Nunnally dio la vuelta a su silla de ruedas abriendo camino entre un mar de guarda espaldas y periodistas.

Una tensión empezó a formarse en el estómago de Nina cuando todas las cámaras la apuntaron a ella y los flashes empezaron a parpadear.

\- ¿Cómo soportas esto? – pregunto un poco abrumada a la princesa.

Ella le sonrio y solo dijo – Experiencia, te acostumbraras -

 **0-0-0**

 **Notas del autor** : Se que estoy saltando algunas cosas, pero mi primo daño mis Cds en los que tenia Code Geass y no tengo como seguir la línea temporal, espero que me perdonen.

Como pueden ver quiero retratar a Nunnally como una líder compasiva pero dispuesta a hacer lo necesario si fuerzan su mano.

Espero que les guste como llevo los personajes, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. No se cuando vuelva a actualizar asi que no dare fecha, solo dire que espero que no sea tanto tiempo como el anterior.


End file.
